Ek Naya ehsaas
by fancy pari
Summary: Daya and Purvi know each other since a very long time. Their relation has so far been of a senior-junior. One night after they talk to each other as friends, new feelings develop...This is their story...No bashing please...constructive comments are welcome, though :)
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine day, CID bureau**

Pankaj, Daya and Purvi are ding night duty. ACP leaves for the day. Pankaj has made plans with his girlfriend.

 **Pankaj (looking at watch):** Purvi…mujhe nikalna hai..tu sambhaal lena..

 **Purvi:** tum kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Pankaj:** arre…samjhaa karo naa..Valentine day..dinner…date…he stresses on the word 'date'..

 **Purvi (shock):** tumhari girlfriend hai?

 **Pankaj (shshhing):** aahista bolo…haan hai…pichle 2 mahine se ek ladki se dosti ki hai maine..he shyly rubs the back of his head.

 **Purvi (eyes wide):** 2 mahine se? I am shocked…tum mere alaava kisi aur ladki ko jaante bhi ho?

 **Pankaj(hitting his head with hand):** Purviiii…we have a life outside bureau also…maana ki kaam ke sisile me hamesha tumhare saath rehta hoon..magar meri dosti aur ladkiyon se bhi hai…..

 **Purvi (realizing):** what? Tumhare paas yeh sab ke liye time kaise hota hai? Main toh apne ghar sirf sone aur nahaane hi jaati hoon..

 **Pankaj (putting an arm around her shoulder):** I think tumhe thoda sochna chahiye apne liye bhi…CID me din rat kaam karte tumhari umar nikal rahi hai…tumhe bhi koi jeevan saathi dhoond lena chahiye..warna Dr Salunkhe ki tarah budhaape me akeli reh jaoogi…

 **Purvi (hitting him):** What rubbish…main koi akeli nahi rahoongi..main bhi apne liye ek boyfriend dhoondoongi…

 **Daya (coming, hearing their talks):** kaun dhoondh raha hai boyfriend? Kya baaten ho rahi hai?

 **Pankaj:** kuch nahi sir…he makes eyes at Purvi..

 **Purvi:** sir..aapse ek baat karni thi..woh..Pankaj..Pankaj ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai…

 **Pankaj (coughing):** haan sir..thoda sar dard kar raha hai…bukhaar jaisa bhi lag raha hai..main ghar jaoon?

 **Daya (checking file):** hmm…theekh hai jaoo..raat ko dawaai zaroor khaa lena..

Pankaj leaves the bureau with a smile. Only Purvi and Daya remain. Purvi picks up her mobile and checks facebook. Everyone is posting pictures with their valentines. She feels lonely.

 **Daya:** kya baat hai Purvi….thodi udaas dikh rahi ho? Tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?

 **Purvi (shutting her facebook):** Kuch nahi sir….bas yuhi…

 **Daya (checking Abhijit on facebook):** hey yeh dekhoo…Abhijit aur Tarika dinner date pe gaye hai…Purvi comes to him and sees the photo …They are having a candle light dinner..

 **Purvi (smile):** ohh..toh isliye Tarika aaj jaldi nikal gayi…keh rahi thi parlor jaana hai…

 **Daya (scrolling):** arre yeh kya? Pankaj toh ghar ke liye nikla thaa na..toh itni jaldi restaurant me?

 **Purvi (looking at his picture):** sir…woh..I am sorry..maine jhooth bola..Pankaj theekh hai..usse dinner pe jaana tha..apni date ke saath..

 **Daya (laugh):** yeh Pankaj mujhse itna darta kyun hai? He sighs….sabhi darte hi hai..he has a sad look in his eyes..meri chodo…tumhe bhi kahin jaana hai? Tum jaa sakti ho…main manage kar loonga akele..

 **Purvi (sad):** nahi sir…mujhe kahin nahi jaana hai…I am fine..They both look at each other…

 **Daya:** chalo..hum dono ek coffee peeke aate hai..main dinner mangaata hoon..

 **Purvi:** Coffee?

 **Daya:** haan…ab kya mere saath ek coffee toh pee hi sakti ho..itna bura nahi hoon main..

They both take coffee in the cafeteria. Its empty at this hour. Their dinner of chinese dishes arrives.

 **Delivery man:** sorry sir…who kya hai Valentine day hai..isliye restaurant full hai..

 **Daya:** koi baat nahi..yeh lijiye aapke paise..

 **Delivery man:** Thank you sir..Valentine day pe couples discount hai..Madam…aapke liye yeh spa ka discount coupon bhi hai..enjoy your romantic dinner sir..

Purvi and Daya look at each other. They both feel embarrassed, they both laugh it out..

 **Purvi (shaking head):** Romantic dinner? Who bhi aapke saath..hahahaha..

 **Daya:** kyun? Tumhe lagta hai main romantic nahi hoon?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Nahi sir..mera matlab..usse..aisa laga ki hum..

 **Daya (smile):** Relax Purvi..main yuhi joke kar raha tha…chale..khaana thanda ho raha hai..

They both take a chair facing each other. Purvi gets water for both, Daya serves the food in two plates. They eat in silence for some time, they smile politely at each other.

Their phones beep at the same time. They check the messages.

 **Daya (smile):** Abhijit ne aaj Tarika ko propose kar diya..

 **Purvi (smile, happy):** and she said yes…

They both give a high-five to each other. They are happy for their best friends.

 **Daya (happy):** I am so happy..finally Abhi settle ho jayega..uska ghar bass jayegaa..

 **Purvi (sipping coffee):** ji sir..Tarika bhi iss din ka kitne saalon se intezaar kar rahi thi…ek ladki ke liye isse badi khushi kya ho sakti hai..

 **Daya (agreeing):** hmm..yeh baat to sahi kahi tumne..waise ek baat puchoon…tumhare life me yeh khushi kab aane waali hai?

 **Purvi:** mere life me?

 **Daya:** hmm…tumne kabhi yah bataya nahi..tumhare life me koi special hai? Do you like someone?

Purvi looks here and there, she takes time to answer the question.

 **Daya (feeling sorry):** I am sorry…mujhe koi haq nahi hai tumse personal sawaal karne ka..

 **Purvi:** nahi sir…aisi baat nahi hai..she felt sorry for herself now..she looked up on his face…actually…who baat yeh hai..meri life me koi nahi hai sir..no one special..

 **Daya (surprise):** what? Are you serious?

 **Purvi:** yes sir..yeh sach hai…mera koi boyfriend nahi hai..she feels short of confidence..

 **Daya:** yakeen nahi hota..tum jaisi khoobsurat ladki ka koi boyfriend nahi hai?

 **Purvi (looking up):** Khoobsurat?

 **Daya (assuring):** haan…you are beautiful, charming, brave and honest..CID is a male bastion..yahan kisi bhi ladki ka itne saal tikna..mushkil hai..tum me koi baat toh hai naa..

 **Purvi (smile):** Thank you sir…aap mujhe iss kaabil toh samajhte hai..she puts a lock of hair behind her ear. Daya notices a deep dimple on her cheek.

 **Purvi:** Sir..sirrr…

 **Daya:** haan? Kya hua?

 **Purvi:** khaana khaaiye sir..thanda ho raha hai..

They again eat their food, lost in thoughts.

 **Purvi (looking at Daya):** Sir..ek baat poochoon?

 **Daya (stopping to eat):** haan..poocho naa..

It's the first time maybe they both are alone and talking not like a senior –junior, but – friends !

 **Purvi (hesitating):** aapki zindagi me..i mean..koi…koi hai kya?

 **Daya (putting spoon down):** hmmm…hai toh…

 **Purvi (stops eating):** Really? Kaun…kaun hai sir….

 **Daya:** Abhijit, Dr Salunkhe, ACP sir, Tarika, Freddy, Pankaj aur..he looks at her with a smile..aur tum…

 **Purvi (smiling):** Kya sir..aap bhi..

 **Daya (starting to eat):** tum sab logon ke alawaa kisi se koi connection hai kya? Meri poori life tum sab ke saath hi toh beeti hai..

 **Purvi (putting fork down):** aur…Shreya? She asks with a concern in her eyes. He stops eating again and stares at her…her face muscles tightening..

 **Purvi (scared):** I…I am really sorry sir..main..main aapko pareshaan nahi karna chahti thi..she gets up to go..

 **Daya:** Purvii…baitho….he indicates with his eyes..she sits down obediently.

 **Daya (playing with spoon in his rice):** Shreya was very special…he mentions this softly..

 **Purvi:** was?

 **Daya (looking in her eyes):** Yes…woh mera past tha..jisse maine uske jaane ke baad bhi apne dil me chupaa ke rakha…ek umeed thi..kabhi naa kabhi woh waapas aayegi..aur wahi hua..

Purvi remembers their last meeting with Shreya some months back. 'The Eye' gang was using her against CID.

 **Daya (remembering their meet):** magar sab kuch badal gaya tha Purvi..Shreya aage badh chuki thi..aur main..shayad wahin tha….akela..shayad mujhe bhi aage badhna chahiye..

Purvi gives him an encouraging smile…Daya notices her deep dimples again..

 **Purvi:** aap dono ki Jodi bahut achi thi sir….she smiles..

 **Daya:** Hmmm…waise Jodi toh ek aur bhi kamaal kit hi hamare bureau me..

 **Purvi (surprise):** Kiski?

 **Daya:** Tumhare aur…he smiles slyly…tumhari aur Kavin ki…

 **Purvi (shock):** what? Aisa…aisa kuch nahi tha…no ways…main aur Kavin sir..she cannot hide the blush from coloring her cheeks..

 **Daya (laughing):** jhooth mat bolo…Shreya ne mujhe bataya tha…tumhe crush tha Kavin pe..

 **Purvi (shaking her head, smiling):** Kya sir…aap mujhe chidhaa rahe hai..

 **Daya:** tumne kabhi seriously nahi socha uske baare me?

 **Purvi:** ek do baar thodi himmat ki thi..magar kuch bol nahi paayi..phir unhone CID chodd di..aur..aap toh jaante hai…unki shaadi ho gayi hai…

 **Daya:** Dil ke armaan…dil hi me reh gaye…haaannn…he teases her..

 **Purvi (agreeing):** haan sir..maine bahut der kar di apni dil ki baat bataane me…

 **Daya:** yeh sahi baat kahi tumne….dil ki baaton ko jaldi zubaan pe laana chahiye..warna yehi hoga..

 **Purvi:** Kya hoga?

 **Daya:** Valentine day ki raat…tum aur main saath me khaana ho rahe honge..he laughs..she joins in his laughter..

 **Purvi:** Thanks for the company sir..acha laga aapse aise baaten karke..

 **Daya:** me too Purvi…

 **Later at night..**

Purvi is seated on her desk. She is feeling sleepy. Daya watches as she drops off to sleep. Some stray hairs fall on her face, they irritate her.

 **Daya (mind):** Bechaari…itni thaki huyi hai..hamesha duty ke liye tayyar rehti hai…Purvi brushes her hairs away, she opens her eyes and catches him staring at her. She gets up immediately and sits straight.

 **Purvi (rubbing her face):** sorry sir…meri aankh lag gayi…koi case aaya kya?

 **Daya (smile):** Nahi koi case nahi aaya..tum chahho toh thoda aaram karlo..

She refuses and they spend the night updating files and unknowingly thinking about each other.

 **Next day morning, daya house**

Daya opens the door of his house and steps into his empty nest. He looks around and sighs.

 **Daya (mind):** aaj phir iss khaali ghar me aaya hoon..ab toh man hi nahi karta yahan aane ka..

He sighs and goes to his room to change. His phone rings. Its Abhijit.

 **Daya:** haan bhai…yaad aa gayi meri? Mujhe toh laga kal raat ke baad hum sab ko bhool gaye hoge..

 **Abhijit:** kya yaar..hainnn…taang khichaayi kar raha hai..

 **Daya:** ab yehi mazaa toh reh gaya hai zindagi me..acha bata..how was valentine dinner…kuch action hua?

 **Abhijit (laughs):** tujhe kya lagta hai…main aur Tarikaji sirf baaten karte rahe?

 **Daya (sitting down):** achaaa..toh aur kya kiya? Mere sher?

 **Abhijit (yawning):** bass yaar…bahut thakk gaya hoon…samajh gaya naa…he laughs.

 **Daya:** chalo acha hai…I am happy for you yaar..kamse kam tera toh ghar basne jaa raha hai..

 **Abhijit:** Thanks yaar….jald hi tera bhi ghar bass jayega..Daya…meri baat maan..aage badh bhaai…

 **Daya (sighing);** Abhijitttt…yaar main aage badh toh jaoonga..magar koi saath de toh naa..koi ladki toh ho…bureau se ghar – ghar se bureau…kahan time hai bolo..

 **Abhijit:** arre…main bi ghar se bureau- bureau se ghar hi karta hoon…agar iske raaste me koi ladki nahi milti toh bureau me dhoond le…

 **Daya:** achaa..Dr Tarika ko main pataa loon kya?

 **Abhijit:** Bhabhi hai woh teri…arre..bureau se yaad aaya..Tarikaji ke alaava bhi toh ladkiyan hai bureau me?

 **Daya (getting conscious):** U mean Purvi?

 **Abhijit:** purvi? Haan…Purvi hi toh hai…arre…ekdum perfect Jodi rahegi..

 **Daya (feeling shy):** kya bakwaas kar raha hai..

 **Abhijit:** arre sun sun…..meri baat pe thoda gaur kar….dekh tum dono ki life me koi nahi hai..aur kisi aur ladki se tumhari dosti bhi nahi hai..aise me ek woh hi toh hai..

 **Daya (trying to change topic):** arre…Abhijit lagta hai darwaaze pe koi hai..main phone rakta hoon..bye..

Daya lies on his bed and starts thinking about Purvi – their conversation last night..

 _Mera koi boyfriend nahi hai Sirr...Tum khoobsurat, charming aur bahadur ho…_

He turns on the bed – he remembers her dimpled smile, the way she blushed when he teased her about Kavin…

He gets up and sits on the bed now..again thinking about her….he remembers a recent case where she was in disguise..

 _Uss chaniya choli me kitni khoobsurat lag rahi thi tum…Blue color suits you.._

 _Yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai..neend bhi nahi aa rahi…oh godddd…he lies down and shuts his eyes – her smiling face appears.._

 **Purvi house**

Purvi is cooking food and she is thinking about Daya.

 **Purvi (mind):** Mattar paneer…Daya sir ka favorite hai…hmm..khushboo toh achi aa rahi hai…she tastes it..its perfect!

She is stirring the gravy when she gets burnt slightly. Purvi immediately sucks her finger and smiles..

 **Purvi (mind):** kuch din pehle…bureau me mere haath me stapler lag gaya aur khoon baha tha..tab Daya sir ne kaise achanak meri ungli se khoon choosa tha…kuch ajeeb sa ho raha tha mere andar…she gets shy remembering the tingling sensations in her body…

Purvi takes her coffee and goes to her room. She imagines Daya in various poses – Daya when angry, Daya when sad, Daya bashing up goons, Daya firing a gun, Daya slapping a boy in medical college when he teased Purvi, Daya saving her from falling…

 **Purvi (mind):** Oh godddd…yeh kya ho raha hai….main unke baare me itna kuch kyun soch rahi hoon…

 **Bureau, afternoon**

Everyone has gathered for lunch. Daya is not having anything to eat. His eyes are on the bureau entrance.

 **Abhijit:** arre Daya..khaane pe kyun nahi aa raha..Tarikaji ne aaj Pulaoo laya hai…wahan kya dekh raha hai?

 **Daya (looking at entrance):** Purvi kyun nahi aayi?

 **Abhijit:** Kya? Zor se bol naa?

 **Daya (realizing):** kya? Maine kya kaha? Haan…mujhe bhookh nahi hai..maine yahan aane ke pehle khaana khaa liya tha…

 **Abhijit (shrugging):** achaa..theekh hai phir..he leaves…

Daya picks his phone and scrolls to her number. He hesitates to call her, but.

 **Daya (mind):** Kya karoon? Call karoon ya nahi…kya sochegi woh? Aajtak aise call nahi kiya maine..bina wajah ke..

Daya thinks for few seconds more and then dials her number. Its ringing, she doesn't pick it up but.

 **Daya (worried, mind):** yeh phone kyun nahi uthaa rahi hai..kahin koi musibat..oH no…mujhe abhi jaana hoga..usse bachaane..

He rushes out to the lift – it opens…Purvi steps outside from the lift, and comes face to face with him…

Purvi looks as if she had ran up to the lift in hurry..she is panting, her breath is coming in soft gasps, her hair strands are all across her face- her face is sweaty, her hands are full with two bags.

Purvi looks at Daya – he has a scared and confused look on his face – he had run fast towards the lift..his hand is still stretched out on the lift button..

 **Daya (concern in voice):** Kahan thi tum? Main darr gaya tha…

 **Purvi (shock, confusion):** aap darr gaye? Kyun?

 **Daya (stammer):** main..main…aise hi…tumne phone nahi uthaaya..

 **Purvi (realizing):** ohh..sorry..phone bag me tha..isliye..

 **Daya (relief):** Oh..acha…aaoo naa..yeh bag main uthaa leta hoon..he picks the bags from her hands..their fingertips brush…they both look at each other..

 **Daya (looking at the bags):** Kya hai isme?

 **Purvi (shy):** Sir…maine matter paneer banaya hai..aap…aapko pasand hai naa..she looks at him…she prays that he like the food she has made.

 **Daya (inhaling):** Khushboo toh bahut achi hai..Thanks Purvi..

They both walk in stealing glances at each other.

 **Evening, car park**

Purvi is walking with Tarika to her car. Daya is standing against his car, waiting for her. He stands up straight and gives her a big smile.

 **Daya:** Purvi..ghar jaa rahi ho?..main bhi ussi raste jaa raha hoon..tumhe chodd deta hoon..

 **Tarika:** Thanks Daya..but Purvi mere saath aa rahi hai..hume shopping karni hai..Infinite mall me…chale Purvi..

 **Daya (disappointed):** ohh..shopping…hmm…

 **Purvi:** sorry sir…but hum log shopping jaa rahe hai….aapko kuch chahiye?

 **Daya (looking down, sad):** Nahi…mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..Thanks…Bye…

He gets in his car and zooms off. He is upset. Purvi is sad too, she wanted to go with him.

 **Tarika:** Chale Purvi…late ho jaayenge…Purvi nods her head and gets in the car with Tarika..

Tarika talks excitedly about her valentine date with Abhijit. Purvi looks out of the window.

 **Tarika (parking):** Purviii…she shakes her shoulders…

 **Purvi:** haan Tarika

 **Tarika:** kya haan Tarikaa…hum Mall pahunch gaye..utrooo…Purvi looks around and gets down.

She walks few steps ahead to the entrance when she spots his tall frame waiting….he is tapping his sunglasses on the back of his hand impatiently. He spots her and a broad smile lights up his face.

 **Purvi (happy):** Daya Sir..aap?

 **Daya:** woh..main yahan se jaa raha tha..toh socha..he looks at the shops..socha ek shirt kharid loon..

 **Tarika:** arre Daya…tum yahan?

 **Daya (stammer):** main..main…shirt kharidne aaya tha..

 **Tarika:** ohh..acha kiya…Purvi..Abhi ka phone aaya tha..woh bhi aa raha hai yahan..main uska wait karti hoon..tum dono andar jaoo..

Purvi and Daya look at each other. They cannot believe their luck!

 **Purvi/Daya:** Okay…

They both walk together, Daya holds the door open for Purvi like a gentleman. Tarika watches them go together. Her phone rings…

 **Tarika:** haan Abhijit…you were right…Daya Mall me aaya hua hai..maine unn dono ko saath me andar bhej diya..

 **Abhijit:** bahut acha kiya..unko unka romance karne dete hai…main aa raha hoon..phir hum dono hamara romance karte hai..he keeps the phone down...and sings..

 _Aaaj mere yaar ki shaadi hai….._

 **My first attempt on Daya and Purvi...After all they have survived in the show for so many years..I just thought they may look good together...Its a two shot story...Please let me know your views..**


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi and Daya walk inside the mall looking at the shops around.

 **Daya:** tumhe kya shopping karni thi?

 **Purvi:** actually mujhe nahi..Tarika ko kharidna tha..main toh bass madat ke liye aayi thi..

 **Daya (scratching his chin):** ohh..toh..ab kya karen? He looks at his watch. He prays Abhijit and Tarika donot come in soon..

 **Purvi:** sir..aapko shirt lena tha naa..toh aap..dekh lijiye..

 **Daya (mind):** woh to maine aise hi kaha tha…isse bhi kuch shopping nahi karni hai..toh hum dono ab karen kya?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Sir…sir…she calls him twice..

 **Daya:** haan Purvi..tumne kuch kaha mujhse?

 **Purvi (smile):** aapko shirt lenii thi naa…

 **Daya (looking around):** oh haan….aisa..aisa karte hai..3rd floor pe bahut achi men's wear shop hai..chale? he asks..hoping she will say yes.

 **Purvi (surprise):** Main? Main kya karoongi wahan aake?

 **Daya (trying to think):** haan..yeh baat bhi sahi hai…tum kya karogi..he looks at her face…oh..the dimples appear again..daya is lost in them…

 **Purvi (worried):** Sir..aapki tabiyat toh theekh hai naa? Aap aise baar baar kya soch rahe hai?

 **Daya (slapping his cheeks):** Kuch nahi…basss…tum bhi chalo naa…mujhe company mil jaayegi..

She looks at him wide eyed..Sr Inspector Daya is asking her company? To buy a shirt?

While she tries to figure out what he is saying, he pulls her by her hand and quickly shoves her inside an elevator.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Sirrr..kya hua? aapne aise kyun kheecha mujhe?

 **Daya (stammer):** woh..lift aa gayi thi..aur..aur yahan phir lift ki problem ho jaati hai..toh maine sochaa…he is blabbering something stupid..Purvi finds him cute and nods her head as okay!

Daya sighs and smiles shyly turning his face…

 **Daya (mind):** Yeh main kya faltoo bakwas kar raha hoon..yeh mujhe paagal naa samjhle….magar kitni sweet hai…kuch kaha bhi nahi mujhe..

 **Purvi (mind):** pata nahi sir ne aisa kyun kiya..mera haath pakadke..she looks at her hand..Sir kitne cute lag rahe hai…

They both look at each other and smile. They both then quickly look way from each other. Daya's phone keeps on ringing, he checks it on the side..and releasing a sigh, switches it off..

 **Purvi:** kiska phone tha sir?

 **Daya (lying):** nahi…kuch khaas nahi..shayad koi bank loan ya car loan..he smiles sheepishly.

 **Ground floor, Abhijit..**

 **Abhijit (phone on ear, looking at the glass elevator moving up with Daya and Purvi):** arre shabaash…Daya ne phone hi bandh kar diya…I am sure usne hume dekh liya isliye itne ghaai me lift me bhaag gaya..he smiles..

 **Tarika (putting her arm in his arm):** acha hi hai..chalo na mujhe kuch lingerie kharidni hai.. …she whispers…tumhari pasand kaa…she winks… Abhijit's eyes sparkle..and they walk towards a lingerie shop on the ground floor.

 **3** **rd** **floor, Men's wear shop**

Purvi and Daya enter the huge showroom and roam around looking at stuff casually. Daya walks over to some formal shirts. He is browsing, when the salesman comes to him.

 **Salesman:** good evening sir..May I help you?

 **Daya:** good evening..No, thank you..i will manage..he glances at Purvi..she is looking through some men tshirts..

 **Salesman (smile):** Oh…no problem sir..enjoy with your wife..

Daya opens his mouth to say she is not his wife, but the guy goes away. He blushes at the thought of him being a husband and Purvi, his wife…he imagines them as a couple who have come to buy clothes together.

 **Purvi (with a shirt in hand):** Sirrr..ek min…she comes to him..she has a blue checked shirt in her hand.

 **Daya (mind):** waah..manna padega…choice toh bahut achi hai purv ki..he smiles..

 **Purvi:** sir peeche ghumenge zara?..he shows her his broad back. He feels her petite frame standing high on tip toes to reach his shoulder. She has placed the shirt on his back..

 **Purvi (happy):** perfect…bilkul correct size ki hai..

 **Daya (smile):** mujhe bhi bahut pasand aayi…its really nice..

 **Purvi (happy):** hai naa…Pankaj ko bhi acha lagega..

 **Daya (face fall):** pankaj?

 **Purvi:** haan…Pankaj ka bday hai agle hafte..achi gift hai naa?

 **Daya (dry, sarcastically):** hmm….Pankaj ke liye size choti hai magar..uska pet bahut bada haai..din bhar khaata jo rehta hai..

After saying that, he moves away from her and angrily pushes some shirts around.

 **Daya (mind, irritated):** uss motu ka birthday yaad hai…mere saath aake uske liye gift kharid rahi hai..main hi paagal tha…he picks a dark blue shirt and yanks it off the hanger.

 **Purvi (small voice):** Sirrr..

 **Daya (turning around):** hmm..she has another shirt in her hand – this time a light pista green colored

 **Purvi (question mark):** yeh kaisi hai sir?

 **Daya (disinterest, turning away from her):** hmm…Pankaj pe achi nahi lagegi…

 **Daya (muttering slowly):** Bandar lagega woh motuu isme….uski toh ek girlfriend hai naa..toh isse kya zaroorat hai..hmfff..

 **Purvi:** Sir…Pankaj ke liye nahi..woh..maine aapke liye pasand ki hai..

Daya turns around and looks at her face with surprise. She looks at his expression of 'ooooo' and looks down in embarrassment.

 **Daya (stammer, croak voice):** Mere…mere..he clears his throat…mere liye? Sach?

She nods her head.

 **Purvi:** aapko pasand nahi aayi? Her face falls..

 **Daya (coming to her):** nahi..nahi…bahut achi hai..he smiles broadly like an idiot! …bahut achi hai..he takes the shirt in his hand and looks over..

 **Purvi:** aap hamesha dark colors pahente hai..mujhe laga aap pe yeh light color suit karega..

 **Daya (happy):** Thanks Purvi…acha laga mujhe..tumne mere baare me socha toh sahi…

Purvi looks at him…his eyes…he is genuinely happy…his smile is beautiful..

 **Daya:** main try karke aata hoon…he goes to the trial room..

 **Daya (wearing the shirt and looking in the mirror, mind):** Kya baat hai Daya..itne saalon ke baad koi light color ki shirt pehni hai…acha dikh raha hoon naa?..he notices his broad chest and stomach..

 **Daya (mind, frown):** yeh kya? Thoda pet aa gaya hai…aaj se dieting shuru…gym bhi zyaada karoonga main….i have to look more fit..

 **Daya (sighs, smiles at his reflection):** Daya…kya kya soch raha hai? Kahin tu Purvi se…he smiles and runs his fingers through his hairs..

He hears a knock on the door. He quickly straightens the collars and opens the door with a smile…that turns to a frown….Its Abhijit in front of him..

 **Abhijit:** arre Daya..kitni der yaar…chal..chal…baahar toh aa…

 **Daya (fallen face):** tum? Yahan? He looks around to spot Purvi..

 **Abhijit:** mujhe dekhke khushi nahi huyi tujhe? Kya dhoondh raha hai?

 **Daya :** kuch nahi…chal…he comes out of the room.

 **Abhijit (stopping him):** arre kapde toh badal…..he smiles at him…Daya steps inside to change..

Daya and Abhijit walk to the billing counter. Purvi and Tarika are waiting for the two men…

 **Tarika:** Mil gayi tumhe shirt? Arre waah…nice choice…

 **Abhijit:** hmm…lekin Daya..tu toh hamesha dark colors pehanta hai..blue, purple, red..aaj achanak yeh light color..baat kya hai Daya? He slaps his shoulder…

 **Daya (stammer):** kuch..kuch bhi toh nahi..aise..aise hi… he looks at Purvi…she turns her face away..

 **Tarika (looking at Purvi):** Chale madam…meri shopping baaki hai…she pulls Purvi's hand and walks ahead. Purvi turns back and looks at Daya..

 **Abhijit (relief):** Thank god..yeh dono chali gayi..chal hum dono timepass karte hai..

 **Daya (mind):** acha khaasa Purvi ke saath shopping kar raha tha..ab kya karoon..kahan gayi yeh dono?

 **Abhijit:** tera phone bandh kyun hai? Main kabse try kar raha tha..

 **Daya:** kya? Phone bandh…ohhh..he checks…shayad battery…battery low hai..he lies..

 **Abhijit (doubt):** bureau me toh full charge kiya tha naa tune? Phir kaise down ho gaya?

 **Daya (irritated):** teri problem kya hai? Mere phone ke peeche pada hai..

 **Abhijit:** arre…main toh aise hi pooch raha tha..tu toh aise bhadak raha hai jaise main kabab me haddi banke aaya hoon..he raises an eyebrow…..

Abhijit enjoys the expressions on Daya's face. He turns his face away to hide the blush and awkwardness..

 **Abhijit (putting an arm on Daya's shoulder):** Kyunnnn? Sahi kaha naa maine? He laughs knowingly..Daya smiles and covers his face with one hand.

 **Abhijit (hugging him):** main khush hoon Daya…..tumne meri baat maanli…Purvi bahut achi ladki hai..

 **Daya (coming out of hug):** Kya bol raha hai tu..aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai…

 **Abhijit:** achaaa..aisa kuch nahi hai..toh aise sharmaa kya raha hai…he pinches his cheeks..Daya smiles..

 **Daya:** tujhe lagta hai…yeh..yeh pyaar hai? Main Purvi ko kayi saloon se jaanta hoon..magar kabhi aise socha nahi..

 **Abhijit:** rishte badalne me der nahi lagti…bas ek din, ek pal ki zaroorat hoti hai… **EK NAYA EHSAAS** ho jaata hai..

Daya thinks over it.

 **Abhijit:** chal…

 **Daya:** kahan?

 **Abhijit:** arre..meri waali aur teri waali hai jahaan…chal chal….Abhijit takes Daya to a jewellery store.

 **Jewellery store**

Tarika is trying out various ear-rings and showing it to Purvi. She is hardly interested and is nervously looking at her phone or the shop entrance.

 **Tarika (showing ear rings):** kaise hai? Bolo toh?

 **Purvi (looking at phone):** Hmm..ache hai…

 **Tarika (snatching phone):** Main tere saamne hoon…tu phone me kya dekh rahi hai..

 **Purvi (irritated):** Tarika…please..phone waapas kar..

 **Tarika (checking her phone):** kyun? Aisa kiska phone aane waala hai..shaam se dekh rahi hoon…pata nahi kya soch rahi hai?

 **Purvi (looking here and there):** nahi toh..kuch nahi..bas yuhi…

 **Tarika:** Kuch nahi kaise? Kuch toh hai…bol naa….

Purvi doesn't know what to say..she keeps quiet. She is not sure of what is the exact reason..

 **Tarika:** hmmmmmm…..lagta hai dil ka maamla hai…kyun? She teases..

 **Purvi (blush, shock):** kya? Dil ka? Kuch bhi Tarika…tu..tum jaanti ho mujhe…koi nahi hai..

 **Tarika:** arre Daya..tum kab aaye?

Purvi's face has a shock and happiness on hearing his name. she turns immediately…there is no one behind…

 **Tarika (laughing):** ab bol…Dil ka maamla nahi hai…hahahaha..

Purvi does not know where to look, her happiness and blush is captured in the mirrors in front.

 **Tarika (holding her face):** I am so happy Purvi…tujhe pyaar ho gaya…she is excited…aur who bhi…Daya ke saath..wowwww…

 **Purvi:** shhhhh…kya bol rahi hai tu? Pyaar? Daya sir ke saath?

 **Tarika:** Kyun? Kya kami hai mere Daya me?

 **Purvi (eyes wide):** Tumhare Daya?

 **Tarika:** acha acha..'Tumhara Daya' basss….she laughs as Purvi's cheek goes red! She turns to leave the place.

 **Tarika (running behind her):** arre…ruk toh..sun naaa..kahan bhaag rahi hai….She holds Purvi's hand and makes her forcibly turn..

 **Tarika (holding her chin):** aaiii haaiiii…tumhe sharmaana bhi aata hai?

 **Purvi (smile):** Kya Tarikaaa..

 **Tarika:** kaisa lag raha hai? Pyaar me padke?

 **Purvi (looking at her, scared):** sach? Magar kaise? Maine kabhi unhe aisa dekha nahi….

 **Tarika:** purviii…itne saalon ki dosti hai tum dono ki…waise hi comfort factor hai..toh agar yeh pyaar me badal jaaye toh kya galat hai?

 **Purvi (doubt):** Lekin Tarikaa….

 **Tarika:** shhhhh….lekin wekin kuch nahi..jo ho raha hai..hone de usse…she smiles..she looks back…Arre Daya…tum kab aaye?

 **Purvi (without looking behind):** bass kar naa Tarika..kyun chidhaa rahi hai?

 **Abhijit:** kya? Tarika..tum Purvi ko kya bolke chidhaa rahi ho? Daya tumne dekha?

Purvi hears Abhijit's voice and realizes this time its true. Daya is indeed standing behind straightens her spine and her heart beats fast. Tarika stifles a giggle and looks at Abhijit knowingly.

 **Abhijit (still teasing):** Purvi…kya hua? hainn? He hits on Daya's shoulder.

 **Daya (concern):** tum theekh ho?

Tarika raises her eyebrow to Purvi..Purvi smiles and feels nice on hearing concern in his voice..he cares for her!

She turns slowly..dhakk dhakk…can he hear her heartbeats now..she looks up shyly into his eyes…he has a worried look on his face…he is waiting to hear from her…come on Purviiii….talk..

 **Purvi (small voice):** kuch..kuch nahi sir…kuch nahi..she looks at him…and watches his face relax and he gives her a smile!

 **Abhijit (whistling a tune):** _aankhon hi aankhon me ishaaraaa ho gaya…_

 ** _Omg! Omg...50 comments on my first chapter..Thank you so much for your acceptance and love for this Jodi...Its my first attempt and I am so glad you guys liked it..._**

 ** _I received lots of requests to extend this story...I shall do so..I donot know how many chapters it will go..I hope more than 5..._**

 ** _Hope I manage to make you all happy again with my chapters...Do read and review.._**

 _ **Love you all :)….**_


	3. Chapter 3

After the shopping and dinner is over, the 2 couples head home.

 **Daya:** aaj bahut din baad shopping karne me mazaaa aaya mujhe…Thanks to you..he smiles at her.

 **Purvi:** isme thank you ki kya baat hai Sir…

 **Daya:** magar tumne apne liye kuch bhi nahi kharida..aisa kyun?

 **Purvi:** main toh waise bhi Tarika ki help karne aayi thi..mujhe fizool kharchi pasand nahi hai…main sirf zaroorat ki cheeze kharidti hoon..

 **Daya:** toh tumhara matlab hai iss waqt tumhe kisi cheez ki zaroorat nahi hai…

 **Purvi:** haan sir..sab kuch hai mere paas.

 **Daya (muttering slowly):** Sivaay ek boyfriend ke..

 **Purvi:** kuch kaha sir aapne?

 **Daya:** maine? Nahi toh…bas yuhi…acha he looks at her while driving…ek sawaal puchoon…

 **Purvi:** ji sir..

 **Daya:** tumne abhi abhi kaha..ki tumhare paas sab kuch hai..isliye tumne kuch kharida nahi…aise me..he clears his throat and mind before saying the next words..aise me maano..kisine tumhe koi gift de diya..yuhi…as a..as a friend…toh tum kya karogi? Usse accept karogi?

 **Purvi (smile):** kisika pyaar se diya hua tohfa main kabhi thukraoongi nahi..

 **Daya (mind):** Thank god..main toh bahut darr raha tha..ab jaake thodi himmat aayi hai…

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh mujhe gift ke baare me kyun puch rahe hai? Kahin ye mujhe koi gift toh nahi dene waale naa…main bhi kya pagal hoon..mujhe kyun yeh gift denge..mera toh birthday bhi nahi hai abhi..

They reach Purvi's house. She gets off the car and bids bye to him.

 **Purvi:** Thank you sir…goodnight..

 **Daya:** goodnight…milte hai kal…bureau me..

Purvi smiles and walks off confused.

 **Purvi (mind):** sir ne toh koi gift nahi dii…mujhe bura kyun lag raha hai? Kyun maine umeed rakh li ki sir kuch denge mujhe..

Daya gets off the car and takes a deep breath.

 **Daya (calling from behind):** Purviiiiiii..ek min.

 **Purvi (turning back):** Ji sir…kya hua? kya kuch choot gaya aapki gaadi me? She checks her mobile and purse..everything looks fine..

 **Daya (coming close to her):** yeh…yeh..reh gaya…he extends a small gift wrapped box in front of her..

 **Purvi (confused):** lekin maine toh aisa kuch liya hi nahi..yeh mera nahi hai sir..

 **Daya (keeping it near her hand):** yeh tumhara hi hai…maine..he looks with great expectations…maine yeh tumhare liye liya thaa..

 **Purvi (accepting it):** sir…gift? Mere liye..iski kya zaroorat thi sir..

 **Daya:** yeh yeh tumhara birthday gift hai.

 **Purvi (confused):** Birthday? Mera birthday toh July me ho gaya..

 **Daya (shy):** ohh..mujhe yaad nahi….actually hum itne saalon se saaath me hai…magar aaj tak mere dhyaan me nahi raha tumhara birthday kab hai..purvi smiles at him…toh maine socha aaj tumhe gift kar doon..

 **Purvi:** aaj kyun sir? Aaj achanak se mera birthday kyun yaad aaya?

 **Daya (trying to side step):** ajeeb ladki ho tum…koi tumhe bahut pyaar se gift de raha toh tum CID officer ki tarah pooch taach kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi (laughs a little):** Sorry sir..aise rehne ki aadat ho gayi hai..bhool jaati hoon ki main ek normal ladki bhi hoon..

 **Daya:** haan..itne saalon se toh main bhi yeh sab bhool gaya hoon..khair...he folds his arms around his chest **..** gift toh kholke dekho..

Purvi unwraps the box. Daya is secretly excited. He wants to see happy expressions on her face. There is a small jewellery box..she opns it and is extremely happy to see small, cute dangling earrings..

 **Purvi (exclaiming):** Wowww..sir..yeh jhumke bahut sundar hai ..

 **Daya (excited, happy):** sach? Tumhe pasand aaya ye tohfa?

 **Purvi:** ji sir..Thank you very much..

 **Daya:** sirf thank you se kaam nahi chalegaa…

 **Purvi:** Ji ?

 **Daya:** mera matlab hai..tumhe inhe pahenna hoga…har roz..

 **Purvi:** roz roz toh nahi pahen sakti..haan koi special occasion pe zaroor pahnoongi..

 **Daya:** main wait karoonga..he smiles..she looks at him with question mark..

 **Daya:** mera matlab…jaisa tumhe..tumhe theekh lage..he checks his watch..acha main chalta hoon..Bye.

 **Purvi:** ek min…Daya sir..aap woh shirt…woh shirt kab pahnenge?

 **Daya;** main bhi kisi ache occasion me pahnoonga..

 **Purvi:** allright sir..once again thank you for this gift…Bye sir..goodnight..

 _Hulchul huyi….zaraa shorr huaaaa…Dil chorr hua..teri or huaa…_

Daya and Purvi walk towards the opposite direction – Purvi towards her house and Daya towards his car..

They walk smiling, thinking about the evening they both spent with each other. On an impulse they both stop at the same time..and turn to glimpse each other..

 _Aisi chale jab havaa…Ishq hua hi huaa…._

They both are surprised that they turned at the same time. They both look at each other and then Purvi lifts her hand to wave him bye. Daya smiles and nods her head as yes and sits in the car.

 **Purvi house**

Purvi places her bag on the sofa and dreamily walks to her room. She has a bath and is drying her hairs in front of the mirror. Her eyes fall on the box of earrings. She opens them again. A pair of small diamond ear rings twinkle back at her. She picks them and places on her ears. She shuts her eyes and imagines Daya placing a kiss on her earlobes…

 **Purvi (eyes open, shocked):** Ohh God..she feels a tingling sensation on her neck..she shives as goosebumps appear on her arms…

 **Daya house**

Daya has worn the green shirt again and is admiring his looks in the mirror. He smiles as he imagines that moment when Purvi had hesitatingly said she had picked this shirt for him.

 **Daya (shy smile):** Kya Abhijit ne jo kaha woh sach hai…he gets up and walks to the window.

 **Daya (mind):** aaj chaand kuch zyaada hi bada dikh raha hai…aur yeh kaisi khushboo hai yahan..he smells hi shirt….Purvi had held them before…he feels her touch on them..

 **Daya (lying oh his bed flat):** Daya…sambhal ke…teri umar ab 18-19 nahi hai….thodi toh bado waali harkaten kar…

Daya gets up and goes to the window again – this time searching for her presence among the stars…

 **Next morning, bureau…**

Daya walks in the bureau, whistling. Pankaj and Freddy are discussing something.

 **Daya:** good morning Freddy…Good morning Pankaj…he walks past and is surprised that they didn't bother to even wish him. He comes back and slaps bothe their shoulders, putting his arms on both of them.

 **Daya (tightening their necks in jest):** Tum log ka dhyaan kahan hai? Maine good morning kaha..mudhke dekha bhi nahi…

 **Freddy (coughing):** Sorry sir…dhyaan nahi gaya…ki aap hai…

 **Daya:** kya matlab….itna bada aadmi dikhaayi nahi diya tum dono ko…haan..

 **Pankaj:** nahi nahi..freddy sir ka matlab hai…hume awaaz sunaai dii..magar yeh confirm nahi tha ki who aap hai..

 **Daya:** Kya bakwaas kar raha hai…Pankaj..2-4 lagaake to nahi aaya hai naa?

 **Pankaj:** kya sir…duty pe kya..off duty bhi daroo ko haath nahi laagata hoon main..

 **Daya:** toh…

 **Freddy:** main samjhata hoon Sir…aapki awaaz toh aayi..magar aapka pehnaava match nahi kiya..isliye hum dono ne dhyaan nahi diya..

 **Pankaj:** ekdum mere mooh ki baat churaa li sir aapne..aaj aap bahut badle badle dikh rahe ho..

 **Daya (conscious):** alag dikh raha hoon? He combs his hairs with his fingers..kya alag hai?

 **Freddy:** Sir..aapki shirt…maine aise light shirt me kabhi dekha nahi..aaj kuch khaas occasion hai kya?

 **Daya (stammer):** nahi…nahi toh..aise hi…yeh shirt pehen liya..

 **Pankaj:** kuch bhi bolo…sir aap bahut zyaada gore lag rahe hai..

 **Daya (smile, shy):** Sach?

 **Abhijit:** 100% sach Daya..aaj toh chaa gaye tum bureau me..kisko ghayal karne waale ho? Are tum itna sajh dhaj kea aye ho..baat kya hai? Kya occasion hai?

 **Tarika:** aaj kuch toh special hai…Purvi bhi ekdum alag dikh rahi hai…dekho toh…

Daya turns to see Purvi dressed in salwar kameez and her ears sparkle – the new diamond ear rings..

 **Abhijit:** phir toh yeh mauka hum sab ko celebrate karna chahiye…chalo aaj shaam ko party karte hai..

They all go to a restaurant for dinner. Everybody is reading the menu. Daya opens the menu and leans towards Purvi..

 **Daya:** tumhe khaane me kya pasand hai Purvi?

 **Purvi (leaning closer to check the menu):** hmmmm…she bites her lips as she thinks…sir mujhe paneer khaana hai..

 **Daya:** Paneer..wow..mujhe bhi pasand hai..hamare pasand thode milte julte hai naa..Purvi nods her head…she gets scared. He is too close to her..she likes this closeness. They spend some time in watching each other in the dim light. Her earrings sparkle

 **Daya:** yeh ear rings bahut ache lag rahe hai tumpe…tumne kaha tha koi special occassion me pahenogi..aaj kya special hai? He asks by raising his eyebrow..

 **Purvi (smile):** mera mann kiya pahenne kaa…so pahen liya..waise aapne aaj yeh shirt kyun pehni?..aap bhi toh special occasion ka intezaar kar rahe the naa..

 **Daya:** hmm…aaj special din hi hai..

 **Purvi:** kya? Aaj special hai? Kya special hai?

Daya wants to tell her, meeting her is special, being with her is special…so from now on all his days will be special..

But he is at loss of words..and keeps looking at her..trying to think of any special occasion..

 **Abhjiit (interrupting):** Today's special – Almond rasmalai!

Daya and purvi get startled and look at Abhijit. He is reading from the menu..

 **Abhijit (looking at both of them):** Kyaaa…tum dono pooch rahe the aaj kya special hai naa..toh yeh dekho menu me likha hai..aaj ka 'special'…he giggles..

 **Purvi (excited):** rasmalaai…chal naa tarika…yehi mangaate hai..Tarika nods her head..

 **Daya:** mujhe toh jalebi pasand hai..main jalebi khaoonga..

After their dinner the dessert arrives.

 **Tarika (takes a spoonful of sweet):** Abhijit..yeh taste karo aur bataoo kaisi bani hai? She winks.. Abhijit eats and reciprocates the gesture by feeding some off his plate.

 **Abhijit (enjoying):** hmmmmmm….waah Tarika…bahut meetha hai…tumhara jhootha jo hai…he places a hand around her shoulder and kisses her cheek..

 **Tarika (blushing):** Kya Abhi..sabke saamne..

 **Abhijit:** arre… _Pyaar kiya toh darna kya…jab pyaar kiya toh darna kya…_ he looks at daya and winks..

 **Daya (mind):** acha idea hai…Purvi ko apne haathon se khilaane ka chance le leta hoon…

 **Daya (taking a bite of jalebi):** Pankaj…yeh loo..meri taraf se ek bite…

Pankaj looks at Freddy and after shrugging his shoulders – eats it. Like this he gives a bite each to all of them. Now its Purvi's turn..

 **Purvi (scared):** Nahi sir…rehne dijiye..she wants to eat it but is feeling shy to do that in front of everybody.

Daya becomes embarrassed and takes the jalebi back.

 **Tarika:** arre…yeh kya natak kar rahi hai..Daya itne 'pyaaaar' se khilaa raha hai..khaa le naa..

 **Purvi (weakly):** Tarikaaa..

 **Abhijit:** Kya Tarika…Purvi..hum jante hai tujhe bhi jalebi pasand hai..khaale naa…

She looks at Daya and then at Pankaj and Freddy. They are busy stuffing their mouths.

 **Abhijit (understanding):** Pankaj..woh dekh buffet me taaza taaza chicken sajaya hai..Chal jaate hai..he gets up with the plate. Freddy joins them too..

 **Tarika (coughing):** Main zara washroom jaake aati hoon..

Now its only Daya and Purvi alone at the table. No one to disturb them or comment on them.

 **Purvi:** sir..kya..kya main ek bite jalebi le sakti hoon..

 **Daya:** yes sure…he forwards the plate to her. Purvi sighs..he has not taken the hint..

 **Abhijit (watching them):** arree..yeh dono bhi..dhakkan ke dhakkan rahenge..itna acha chance hai romance karne ka…Daya mere bhaii…dimaag ladaaa..

 **Purvi (mind):** come on Purvi..acha mauka hai…khilaa de unhe apne haathon se..zyaada se zyaada kya hoga…who daatenge naa..pyaar me toh log jaan de dete hai..tu ek daant nahi khaa sakti…be brave…come on..

 **Daya (mind):** Oh Shittt…kitna ullu hoon main…shayad who yeh chahti hai ki main usse khilaaon..aur maine usse poori plate thamaa di…ab kya karoon?he thinks hard, when he realizes Purvi has been calling his name.

 **Daya:** Purvi…tumne bulaaya..

Purvi nod her head feeling shy and slowly takes the bite toward his lips. The piece of jalebi touches his lips – he quickly licks the sweetness..

 **Abhijit (relief, mind):** Kam se kam Purvi me toh thodi akkal hai..bach gaya tu Daya…ab tub hi himmat dikhaa…bass ab yakeen ho gaya…made for each other hai..koi gadbad naa ho..

He sees from the corner of his eyes, Pankaj is walking toward the table with a plate overflowing with food.

 **Abhijit (angry, mind):** yeh Motu bhi naa..hamesha galat time pe pahunch jaata hai..Pankajjjjj..he calls him..

Here Daya has taken the bite from Purvi's hand and is watching her with a smile. Her hand is still outstretched near his lips..there are some sugary drops on her fingers..he wants to lick them clean..

 **Daya:** Purvi..tumhare haathon me chaashni (sugar syrup) hai…

Purvi reaches for a tissue, he already has one on his hand. He asks with his eyes – May I? before she can permit her, he starts wiping her fingers with the soft tissue carefully…

Her fingers are in his hand and he blows air on them after cleaning. Purvi is thankful for the jacket she is wearing – they cover the goosebumps she has on her whole body!

 **Daya:** ho gaya Purvi..

 **Purvi (disappointedly):** itni jaldi?

 **Pankaj (voice):** Daya Sir..aapko bhi chicken try karna chahiye…bahut tasty hai..jaayiye naa..

Purvi pulls her fingers away from Daya's hand and he throws the tissue under the table. They look flustered..

 **Daya (stammer):** haan..haan..jaata hoon. He picks his dinner plate and gets up to go..

 **Daya (softly):** Main abhi aaya…tumhe kuch chahiye..she nods her head as No…okay..main aata hoon haan…meri seat..hamare beech kisiko baithne mat dena..

 **Pankaj:** sir…usme kya hai..hum sab saath me hi toh hai..he speaks with his mouth full of food.

 **Daya (irriatated):** tujhe khaate waqt bolna zaroori hai kya? He leaves after giving Purvi a smile.

Pankaj gets a phone call.

 **Pankaj:** helooo?...he recognizes the voice of the caller. oH my God….i simply cannot believe…tumne saamne se phone kiya..hum sab tujhe yaad kar rahe the..

 **Pankaj:** hum sab matlab –main, Freddy sir, Abhijit sir, Tarika, Purvi aur…aur Daya sir..hum sab saath me khaana khaane aaye hai..

 **Pankaj (nodding head):** yes..ussi restaurant me..arre tum hi toh inn sabko le aayi thi last time..tab shayad Rajat Sir, Sachin sir aur Nikhil bhi the..

 **Pankaj:** yess yaar..sab kuch badal gaya hai…achaa sunn…meri ek girlfriend hai abhi…Snehal naam hai..haan wahi….baaki sab theekh hai..

 **Pankaj (looking at Purvi):** Purvi…haan who hai naa..tum baat karogi?...he gives the phone to her..

 **Purvi (taking phone):** Kiska phone hai?

 **Pankaj:** baat toh kar…

 **Purvi:** helooo

 **Voice:** Hi Purvi..kaisi ho tum?

 **Purvi (shock, color draining from her face): SH…SHREYAAA…** Tum?

 **Shreya:** haan main..chaukaa diya naa..main tera number try kar rahi thi..but tune phone hi nahi uthaaya…Purvi realizes her phone was buzzing in the bag when she was feeding jalebi to Daya..

 **Purvi (guilt):** ohh..sorry…phone silent pe thaa..

 **Shreya:** silent pe…madame tum koi date pe ho kya..phone silent kar diya..hahahaha..she laughs..

Sweat beads form on Purvi's forehead. She had not expected Shreya to call at this moment.

 **Shreya:** Main tujhse milna chahti hoon…milegi naa?

 **Purvi:** haan..

 **Shreya:** theek hai..main tujhe kal phone karti hoon…bye..

 **Purvi (wiping sweat, dazed):** Bye..

 **Shreya:** ek min…Purvi puts the phone back in her ears..Daya…Daya kaise hai Purvi?

 **Purvi (guilty tears):** ache…ache hai..

 **Shreya:** theekh hai…yehi sunna tha…Bye…main dobara phone karoongi tujhe..

 **Daya at the buffet table…**

 **Abhijit:** Daya…kitna time le raha hai…kya kabse itna soch raha hai..arre khaana hai…koi case nahi..yeh kya do bowl icecream ke? Tu toh bol raha tha aaj se teri dieting shuru hai..ainnn…

 **Daya:** yeh main akele thodi khaaoonga…

 **Abhijit (teasing):** tu hi sacha dost hai mera..laa doosri bowl main le leta hoon..Abhijit picks the strawberry ice cream bowl..

 **Daya (urgently):** Strawberry nahi…who maine purvi ke liye li hai..

 **Abhijit (eyebrows up):** aaj toh sach me kuch 'special occasion' hai…tu Purvi ke liye ice cream le jaa raha hai..ainnn..

Daya smiles shyly.

 **Daya:** arre nahi…who bechari wahan baithi hai toh socha..socha le jaoon…he gets worried..usse strawberry pasand toh hoga naa..

 **Abhijit:** arre nahi pasand toh Pankaj khaa lega..khaana waste nahi hoga..tu tension mat le..he laughs seeing Daya's face..

 **Abhijit:** mazaak kar raha hoon main…chal..jaldi kar warna table pe pahunchte pahunchte strawberry soup ban jaayegi yeh ice cream..

Daya walks with Abhijit to the table. Purvis is nowhere to be seen.

 **Daya (mind):** Yeh Purvi kahan chali gayi..

 **Pankaj:** sir..Purvi ghar chali gayi…uski tabiyat thodi kharab thi..

 **Daya:** kya? Kya hua usse? Aur tumne usse akele kyun jaane diya…he gets up and goes out of the restaurant. He tries purvi's number again and again..she doesn't pick it up..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi is crying sitting on her bed. Shreya's words appear again and again in her mind.

 **Shreya voice:** mera divorce ho chuka hai…ab main azaad hoon Purvi..

 **Purvi (mind):** Yeh maine kya kar diya..Daya sir ke saath…kahin Shreya ko pata chal gaya toh…lekin Shreya toh sir ka past hai..Sir ne khud kaha tha uss din..toh phir main itna guilty kyun mehsoos kar rahi hoon..Kahin Shreya aur sir phir se..ek saath…she sobs again….her phone rings again and again..Its Daya who has been trying to reach her.

Purvi takes her phone and switches it off..

 **Daya (mind):** Phone switch off kar diya…kyun? Purvi tum mujhse kuch chupaa rahi ho….kya baat ho sakti hai?

 **So Shreya has come back...will this mean end of Daya and Purvi's relation..A relation that just was taking shape...**

 **Thank you all for your responses..hope you guys will like to read this..and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day morning**

Daya comes to the buereau, but his mind is completely thinking about Purvi. He has spent a sleepless night thinking about Purvi's abrupt exit from the restaurant.

 **Daya (mind):** kya baat ho sakti hai? Purvi ka aise achanak se jaana…usne Pankaj se kaha uski tabiyat theekh nahi hai..mera dil kyun nahi maan raha iss baat ko..he checks his phone..she hasn't called or messaged yet…kitne calls kiye subah se..messages bhi..ek ka bhi jawaab nahi diya usne..

His phone rings. He picks it up immediately.

 **Daya (immediately):** Hello Purvi..kahan ho tum? Mere phone kyun nahi uthaya..tumhari tabiyat ko kya hua?

 **Voice (soft):** Dayaa….

 **Daya (shocked, whisper):** Shreyaa…

Daya walks outside the bureau. He makes sure no one is listening to his conversation.

 **Daya:** Shreyaa..tum…achanak..

 **Shreya:** Daya ..mujhe aapse milna hai..zaroori baat hai..kya aap abhi aa sakte hai?

 **Daya (surprise):** abhi?

 **Shreya:** Please daya..

 **Daya (nodding):** Theekh hai..main 20 min me pahunchta hoon..address message kar dena..

 **Shreya:** Main intezaar karoongi..bye..

Daya cuts the call and turns. He is face to face with Purvi. He glances at her face – she looks bit glum and does she have swollen eyes..Purvi puts her sunglasses to hide the pain in her eyes.

 **Purvi (head down):** Good morning sir..

 **Daya:** Purviiii…tum theekh toh ho naa? Kitne phone kiye maine…kitne messages..ek ka bhi jawaab nahi diya..

 **Purvi (trying to go):** mera phone thoda kharab hai…subah se messages hi nahi aa rahe hai….her phone beeps loudly indicating she has got a new message.. she avoids his stare.

 **Daya (doubt):** Hmm…tum kal achanak se kahan chali gayi..mujhe bataya tak nahi…he smiles..maine tumhare liye strawberry ice cream bhi laayi thi..you missed it…hahahaha..

 **Purvi:** mujhe strawberry pasand nahi hai…

 **Daya:** ohh..toh phir kaunsa flavor pasand hai? Next time wahi ice cream laoonga..

 **Purvi:** its okay sir…aisa koi mauka nahi aayega shayad..

 **Daya (puzzled):** Kya matlab?

 **Purvi (clutching bag):** Main late ho rahi hoon sir..meri meeting hai ek..

 **Daya (blocking her):** ek min Purvi..kya baat hai?..he asks softly..he wants to know about this changed behavior from her end. They both were having a good time yesterday..there certainly was a spark..now it seems lost..

 **Purvi (trying to be normal):** koi baat nahi hai sir..sab….sab normal toh hai…hum saath kaam karte hai..aap mere..aap mere senior hai..main aapki junior..

 **Daya:** kya kaha? Mujhe..mujhe laga hum dost hai…hai naa? He expects her to acknowledge this new relation between them..its comfortable, loving..

 **Purvi (tears in eyes, control):** Dost? Nahi..nahi sir..maine…she looks down..maine aapki bahut izzat ki hai sir..aap aur Abhijit sir hamari department ke sabse senior officers hai..

 **Daya (hurt):** Kya? Tum mujhe sirf apna senior maanti ho? Mujhe laga hum dono ke beech ka rishta kuch dino se badal gaya tha..tumhe nahi laga?

 **Purvi (biting lip, lying):** Nahi toh…main…main aaj bhi aapki respect karti hoon…she looks up hiding her tears….ek..ek senior ki tarah..

 **Pankaj (coming out):** Purviiii…kahan thi tum? Itni der se tumhara number try kiya maine… ek case ke liye jaana hai..

 **Purvi:** haan..aati hoon…she looks at Daya….sir..main jaaon? Woh case hai..

 **Daya (lost):** haan…kya? Case..theekh hai jaoo..

 **Pankaj:** aap nahi aare hai sir?

 **Daya (putting his goggles):** Nahi..mujhe kisise milne jaana hai…

 **Pankaj:** koi khabri hai kya sir?

 **Daya (looking at Purvi):** Nahi..Shreya se milne jaa raha hoon..usse kuch zaroori baat kehni hai mujhse..he continues to stare at Purvi..she shows no reactions on her face, but in reality she is struggling to cry..

 **Daya:** Bye Pankaj..he leaves the place. Purvi lets the tears fall. They roll below her goggles.

 **Pankaj:** tujhe kya hua? tu ro rahi hai?

 **Purvi (nodding as no):** Nahi..aankh me subah se paani aa raha hai..tu chal ..main washroom hoke aati hoon..

Tarika sees Purvi rushing to the washroom. Her intutions warn her Purvi is not allright. She excuses and follows her to the washroom.

 **Tarika:** Purvi..kya hua? tu theekh toh hai?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** haan..main theekh hoon..mujhe kya hua hai..she proceeds to splash water on her face.

 **Tarika (making her turn):** idhar dekh…she notices the swollen eyes..tere chehre se saaf pata chal raha hai..tu raat bhar soyi nahi hai..bahut royi ho tum..kya baat hai? Mujhe nahi bataoogi?

 **Purvi (hugging her and crying):** Main haar gayi Tarika..apna pyaar haar gayi…kyun kar baithi main pyaar…kyun Tarika?

 **Tarika (hugging her):** Tu kya bol rahi hai?...meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai…

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Shre…Shreya waapas aa gayi hai…uska..uska divorce ho gaya hai…who azaad hai..

 **Tarika:** toh? Isme rone waali kya baat hai?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Daya…Daya sir Shreya se milne gaye hai..aur..aur shayad woh dono phir ek ho jaaye..main kya karoon Tarika…

 **Tarika:** Purviii..tu baat ka batangad bana rahi hai…tu itne yakeen ke saath kaise keh sakti hai….Daya ko hum sab jaante hai Purvi..Shreya sirf past hai..ek yaad..Daya aage badh gaya hai..

 **Purvi (not agreeing):** Nahi Tarika…..Daya sir aur Shreya ek doosre ke liye perfect hai..main…main hi shayad beech me aa gayi..

 **Tarika:** Purviiii..

 **Purvi(holding her hand):** Tarika..tujhe meri kasam hai..main Daya sir se pyaar karti hoon..yeh baat kisiko nahi batayegi…Abhijit sir ko bhi nahi..pleasee..

 **Tarika (nodding her head):** Theekh hai…nahi bataoongi..magar tu please zyaada soch mat..chal fresh hojaa..

Purvi freshens up and soon gets involved in case solving and routine activities of the bureau.

 **Post lunch**

A serious looking Daya comes to the bureau. Purvi looks at his face and gets worried for him. Their eyes meet but they donot talk.

 **Abhijit:** arre Daya..tu kab aaya? Tune khaana khaaya?

 **Daya:** mujhe bhook nahi hai..Abhijit..mujhe tumse kuch discuss karna hai..he looks at Purvi..akele me..

Purvi leaves the room and shuts the door behind.

 **Abhijit:** Kya baat hai Daya..pareshaan dikh raha hai..Pankaj bol raha tha tu Shreya se milne gaya tha? Kya baat huyi teri?

 **Daya (looking at Abhijit):** Abhijit…Shreya ka divorce ho gaya hai…

 **Abhijit:** kya? Phir..

 **After some time**

Purvi is lost, she is mentally imagining Shreya and Daya getting married and Daya taking care of Shreya's daughter. They make a happy family picture.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kitne khush lag rahe hai who teeno…meri koi zaroorat hai kya? She wipes her tears…bass jald hi door chali jaoongi..iss sabse…

She gets a phone call – Its Shreya..she wipes her tears and picks the phone afer 5-6 rings.

 **Purvi (fake smile):** Haan Shreya…kaisi hai tu?

 **Shreya:** main theekh hoon Purvi..tum kaisi ho?

 **Purvi (lying):** Main..mujhe kya hua hai..achi hoon…sab kuch pehle jaisa hi hai…cases, files, criminals..ghar, bureau..

 **Shreya:** mere naa rehte tere sar pe saara kaam aagaya hai naa..

 **Purvi (agreeing):** haan yaar..tere jaane ke baad mujhe akele hi sab kuch sambhaalna padd raha hai…

 **Shreya (softly):** Thank you Purvi…tumne mera sab kuch sambhaal liya…Thank you..

 **Purvi (shock):** kya? Kya bol rahi hai tu?maine bass..apni duty nibhaayi.

 **Shreya:** main…main duty ki baat nahi kar rahi hoon..

 **Purvi (confused):** Duty ki nahi toh..?

 **Shreya (smile):** Rishton ki…

 **Purvi (shock):** Rishte? Shreya maine aisa kuch..

 **Shreya (cutting her):** acha yeh sab baate chodd…main tujhse milna chahti hoon…tu kal free hai?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..koshish karti hoon…she feels awkward..

 **Shreya:** theekh hai…kal shaam ko milte hai..bye..

Purvi cuts the call and is thoroughly confused about what was meant by Shreya.

 **Abhijit and Daya**

 **Abhijit:** Daya tu kya faisla lene waala hai..

 **Daya (confused):** pata nahi Abhijit…sab gadbad ho raha hai…main bahut confused hoon..he presses his head..

 **Abhijit (patting his shoulder):** tujhe jald hi faisla lena hoga…3 zindagiyon ka sawaal hai..

 **Evening**

The team goes out in the jungle to search for a serial killer, who lures young girls in his trap. Purvi is disguised as a girl whose car has broken down near the jungle. They hide and wait for the person to come to help Purvi.

 **Purvi (in earpiece):** sir….ab tak toh koi aadmi aaya nahi…aapko koi dikh raha hai kya?

 **Abhijit:** sabar karo Purvi..aa jayega..daana daal diya hai..bas uss kabootar ki chugne ki deri hai..

Pankaj notices a man getting off his jeep and staring at Purvi for a long time

 **Pankaj (on earpiece):** sir..woh dekhiye..woh aadmi 10 min se Purvi ko ghoor raha hai..

 **Abhijit:** hmm….Purvi..be alert..shayad yehi shikaar hai…usse bilkul shaq nahi hona chahiye..

 **Purvi:** right sir..

The man approaches Purvi with pretext of helping her fix her car.

 **Man:** lagta hai aapki car theekh hone me time lagega…ek kaam karte hai…paas me mere friend ka hotel hai..wahan aap zaraa aaram kijiye..uska driver yeh car le jaakar theekh kar dega..

 **Purvi:** okay..Thank you..

They both leave the place. The team follows them. The man takes Purvi inside the jungle.

 **Purvi:** arree..aapne kaha tha yahan hotel hai..yeh toh jungle hai?

 **Man:** jungle resort hai woh hotel..bas 10 min aur..hum pahunch jaayenge..

They move further inside, the man takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and is about to put in on Purvi's nose, when she grabs his hand and attacks him.

They both fight and Daya, Abhijit and Pankaj rush to capture the killer.

 **Daya:** ehhh..ruk jaa warna goli maar doonga..Purvi ko chodd..main kehta hoon chodd..Daya glares at the man..

The serial killer loosens his grip on Purvi. She walks away slowly, when he grabs her back and places a knife on her neck. Purvi tries to kick him, but before that he lands a powerful blow on the backside of her knee.

 **Purvi (crying):** ahhhhhh…he holds her hand behind her back and presses the knife more strongly..

 **Killer:** mujhe jaane do…warna iss ladki ke tukde tukde karoonga..

 **Daya (scared):** Nahiii…usse chodd do…main kehta hoon chodd dooo usse..

 **Abhijit (in his earpiece):** dayaaa…kya kar rahe ho..shoot him..kam se kam uske per (feet) pe goli maaro..woh saamne hai tumhare…

 **Killer:** saamne mat aana…agar tum zaraa bhi hile..toh yeh toh gayi…dekhna chahta hai..yeh dekh…he presses the knife more strongly…drops of blood flow down Purvi's throat..she shuts her eyes in pain..

Daya sees the blood flowing and without caring for anything in the world, charges ahead with a loud cry! He strangles the killer by his neck…so strong is his grip that within seconds, the man leaves the knife and Purvi. He struggles to breathe like a fish without water.

 **Abhijit (running to Daya):** Kya kar raha hai Dayaaa? Chodd usse…who mar jaayega…who zinda chahiye hume..

 **Pankaj and Freddy(trying to pull Daya away):** Sirrr..sirrr…chodd dijiye…he pushes them both and continues to strangle the man..How dare he touch Purvi…he hit her and caused her to bleed…some rage is building up inside him…he will kill this man..

 **Purvi (scared, begging):** Sir…please..sir…chodd dijjiye…he still doesn't leave…

 **Purvi (loudly):** aap ko meri kasam hai sirrr..Daya looks at her…she looks scared, she is crying away…

Daya snaps and leaves the man. The man collapses on the forest floor…he is almost dead.

 **Abhijit (checking the man):** shukar hai..zinda hai yeh..saase chal rahi hai…Pankaj ambulance bulaoo..jaldi..quick..quick..

 **Hospital**

Daya is standing in a corner, hands folded across his chest. Abhijit is pacing up and down, worried for the killer's life..

 **Doctor:** officer…Abhijit rushes to him..

 **Abhjit:** sab..sab theekh hai naa doctor? Kahin woh marr toh nahi gaya naa?

 **Doctor (sigh):** It was a close call officer…patient ki gale ki do haddiyan toot gayi hai…lagta hai kisine bahut taakat lagaake gala dabaya hai….woh bach toh gaya hai..but I am afraid ab who zindagi bhar naa bol sakega..naa hi khaa sakegaa.

Abhijit informs ACP about the develpments. He is angry and comes to the hospital to yell at Daya.

 **ACP (angry):** yeh main kya sunn raha hoon Daya…haan…tum apne gusse pe kaboo kyun nahi rakh sakte…kya zaroorat thi uss aadmi ka gala dabaane ki..

 **Daya (no guilt):** woh ek mujrim hai sir..usse sazaa milni hi chahiye..

 **ACP:** usse sazaa milegi..magar court me..tum hote kaun ho usse sazaa dene waale…aaj tumhari laparwaahi ke wajah se ek insaan ki maut ho jaati aur hamari badnaami..

 **Daya (angry):** Mujhe koi farak nahi padta sir..main apni duty nibhaa raha tha.

 **ACP (angry):** Kya kaha tumne? Duty…duty nibhaane ka itna hi shauq hai naa..toh phir issi duty se main tumhe agle ek hafte ke liye suspend karta hoon..

 **Abhijit (shock):** Sir..ek hafta?

 **ACP:** yeh mera aakhiri faisla hai…apna gun aur badge Abhijit ko dedo..you are suspended for a week!

ACP leaves. Daya removes his badge and gun and hands it over to Abhijit.

 **Abhijit:** yeh kya paagapan hai Daya..suspend? kyun kiya tune aisa?

 **Daya:** maine kaha naa..woh aadmi ek mujrim hai..main usse sazaa dena chahta tha..

 **Abhijit:** Kiss baat ki sazza dena chahta tha..Purvi ko chot pahunchaane ki sazzaaa? Haan..

Daya looks at Abhijit in shock. How did he guess the reason.

 **Daya (looking away):** nahi..aisa kuch nahi hai.

 **Abhijit (keeping his hand on head):** khaa meri kasam aur bol yeh jhooth hai..haan..

 **Daya (taking hand off):** Pata nahi…he sits down holding his face in both his hands…pata nahi Abhijit..jab maine Purvi ki haalat dekhi..mera khoon khaul utha..agar..agar sahi time pe Purvi apni kasam nahi deti toh….he clenches his fists and bangs the table….aaj who zinda nahi bachta..he yells..

 **Abhijit (putting arm on shoulder):** main samajh sakta hoon….teri life me jo confusion chal raha hai naa..uska solution tere saamne hi hai…thande dimaag se soch aur jald ek faislaa le..mere bhaii..

 **What will be the decision that Daya will take? Will Purvi realise Daya loves her ….what will happen to Shreya? next chapter will reveal answers to some of these questions..**

 **Take care all and keep reading and reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CID Bureau**

 **Pankaj (shocked):** ACP sir ne Daya Sir ko suspend kar diya…who bhi ek hafte ke liye..

 **Freddy:** haan Pankaj…pataa hai..woh serial killer marte marte bach gaya….baapre…doctors ka kehna hai sir ne kuch zyaada hi taakat lagake uska gala dabaya…

 **Pankaj (confused):** ek baat samajh me nahi aayi Freddy sir…Daya sir ko itna gussa aaya kyun magar?

 **Freddy:** Yahi baat meri bhi samajh me nahi aa rahi hai Pankaj…maine sir ka gussa pehle bhi dekha hai..lekin itna ghatak roop pehli baar dekha hai…

They both walk away. Purvi is seated at her desk listening to all the conversation.

 **Purvi (scared, mind):** Oh god…daya sir..suspend…she remembers the moment when she saw the fiery anger in Daya's eyes….the emotion was very raw…the anger quite explosive. She was sure the person would die…

 **Purvi (mind):** agar maine sir ko woh kasam nahi di hoti toh?..she shivers thinking what would have happened…

Purvi gets up from her place feeling very restless. She goes to the pantry and pours a cup of coffee. She doesn't realize but the coffee overflows from her cup to her hands. She is lost in her thoughts.

 **Tarika (rushing to coffee machine):** Purviiiii….kya kar rahi hai…she removes her hand from the machine. Purvi realizes with a start that her hand has got burns because of the hot coffee.

 **Purvi (pain, realizing):** ouchhhhhh…Tarika….she has tears in her eyes…bahut pain ho raha hai…

 **Tarika (making wash in cold water):** dhyaan kahan hai tera? Kya soch rahi thi?.tujhe pata bhi nahi chala..tu yahi rukh..main dawaai laati hoon..

Tarika returns with ointment and bandages. She applies cream and bandages Purvi's hand. She notices Purvi's eyes still have tears.

 **Tarika (bandaging):** ek painkiller de doon…sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Purvi:** nahi Tarika…I…I am fine..

 **Tarika (getting up, placing hand):** Daya ke baare me soch rahi thi….

 **Purvi (looking up):** Nahi…nahi toh..

 **Tarika (sitting next to her):** Purviiii…mujhse jhooth bolke koi fayda nahi hai….bataoo mujhe…kya soch rahi hai tu?

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** tumhe pata hai naa Daya sir ko suspend kiya hai..

 **Tarika:** haan…jaanti hoon..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai…meri wajah se..she sobs covering her face with her hands.

 **Tarika (hugging her):** shhhhh…tumhari wajah se kuch nahi huua…Daya ko apne gusse pe thoda kaboo rakhna chahiye

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** agar main thodi aur himmat aur akal se kaam leti…toh yeh sab nahi hota…meri wajah se aaj unhe itna bada apmaan sehna pada…she bursts crying again….main bahut buri hoon Tarika..main yahan se chali jaoongi…unse bahut door chali jaoongi…

 **Tarika (consoling her):** meri baat sunegi? I think tujhe ek baar Daya se baat karni chahiye…apne dil ki baat bataa deni chahiye…

 **Purvi (getting up):** Yeh kya bol rahi hai tu Tarika…tu jaanti hai naa Shreya waapas aa gayi hai…aise me main un dono ke life me zeher nahi gholna chahti..

 **Tarika (angry):** Purviiii…meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai….yeh tu kya ratt laga ke baithi hai…shreya aur Daya ke beech sab kuch past hai…beeta hua kal…tum khamkhaa yeh sochke baith gayi ho…unke beech ab bhi kuch hai…she holds Purvi;s face…

 **Tarika (softly):** aksar 2 logon ke beech galat fehmi ke wajah se dooriyan paida ho jaati hai..tu ek baar Daya se baat toh kar..usse khud yeh baat bataane de ki who Shreya ke saath waapas apni zindagi bitaane waala hai..uske pehle hi apne aap ko sazaa mat de..

 **Purvi (not agreeing, tears):** nahi Tarika….woh sirf mere senior hai…pyaar vyaar kuch nahi hai..nahi hai..she turns her face away…

 **Tarika:** Purviiii…tu Daya se pyaar karti hai…aur Daya bhi tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai…yehi sach hai..

 **Purvi (turning to Tarika):** kya?

 **Tarika:** haan Purvi…..kya tu ab bhi nahi smajhi iss baat ko…kuch dino se main tum dono ko dekh rahi hoon…tum dono ka ek doosre ko chup chup ke dekhna….baaten karne ka bahaana dhoondhnaa…ek doosri ki fikar karna….arre Daya toh tumhare pyaar me kisi ki jaan tak lene waala tha..aur tum Daya ki khushi ke liye..usse door jaana chahti ho…..itna sab kuch koi sirf senior-junior ke liye nahi karta.. yeh pyaar nahi toh kya hai Purvi?

 **Purvi (thinking):** nahi Tarika…mujhe nahi lagta

 **Tarika (hissing):** Oh Godddd…kitni baar tumhe samjhaoo….yahan baithke kuch nahi hoga..abhi ke abhi jaaoo…Daya se baat karo…jaoooo…ruko…main bhi chalti hoon tumhare saath..

 **Purvi (shock):** Kya?...Tarikaaaa…Tarika pulls Purvi's hand and takes her out of bureau…Tarikaaa..meri baat toh sunoh….please…

 **Tarika (ignoring):** Nahi..main kuch nahi sunna chahti..please chaloo…..yeh confusion abhi ke abhi door karna hai mujhe…bahut ho gaya..

Purvi protests, but Tarika manages to pull her to the parking lot and seats her in her car and drives off to Daya's house.

 **Outside Daya house.**

 **Tarika:** looo…pahunch gaye hum…utroo ab…

 **Purvi (scared):** Nahi Tarika….I don't think mujhe yeh sab karna chahiye…wapas chalte hai…chalo..

 **Tarika (shutting car door):** Nahi….baahar niklo tum..abhi ke abhi..she opens the door and pulls Purvi out.

 **Tarika (holding her shoulder):** Main teri dushman nahi hoon….main tumhari khushiyan chahti hoon…please Purvi..ek baar baat toh kar looo…Please..she requests..

Purvi agrees reluctantly. Tarika hugs her.

 **Tarika:** best of luck Purvi…dekhna sab..sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Daya house**

Purvi stands at the door of Daya's house. She rings the bell and looks at Tarika, who is waiting next to her car. She gives a thumbs up sign to her. Purvi smiles back and mentally prepares herself to declare her love to Daya.

She hears the door open and gets ready to see him with a smile..Her smile freezes in place and her lips curve back to shock..

 **Shreya(with her daughter):** Oh My Godddd…Purviiiii..tuuuuu….yahan? akeli aayi hai? Shreya looks out, she finds Tarika waiting..

 **Shreya:** tarikaaaa….tu wahan kya kar rahi hai….aana…

Tarika is startled to see Shreya at Daya's house. Her baby girl begins to cry..

 **Shreya (consoling):** Ohhhhh…ohhhhh….rote nahi bache…..dekho…yeh tumhari Purvi maasi hai…aur who rahi Tarika maasi…

Tarika looks at the child and strokes her cheek. Purvi stands there like a statue.

 **Shreya:** arre andar aaoo naa…tum dono aise kyun dekh rahi ho mujhe? Come in…

Purvi and Tarika step inside Daya's house. Purvi looks around for Daya…he is not visible. She steps on a toy by mistake.

 **Shreya:** oh hooo..sorry yaar…Jhanvi ke saath khel rahi thi..poore kamre me toys hi toys hai…aleeee…aleeee..yeh dekho….yeh teddy…..ekdum new hai…she looks at Purvi and Tarika…Daya ne kharid ke di hai…achi hai naa…Jhanvi ko bahut pasand aa gayi…hai naa Januuuuu…she coos at the baby

 **Tarika (shocked, holding Purvi):** Shreyaa…woh…tum yahan? Daya…Daya kahan hai?

 **Shreya (getting up):** Daya bazaar gaye hai…jhanvi ki cerelac khatam ho gayi…toh bass lene gaye hai…tum dono khadi kyun ho…baitho naa…main coffee banaati hoon…

She marches to the kitchen confidently. Purvi is sitting quietly absorbing what is happening around her. By the looks of it, Shreya is living in Daya's house now and they all are comfortable. Tarika goes to the kitchen.

 **Tarika:** Shreya..tumne bataya nahi tum yahan rehti ho? Aur Daya ne bhi kuch bataya nahi…

 **Shreya (making coffee):** time nahi mila tarika…tumhe toh pata hai Sharman (Shreya husband) ke saath mera divorce kin haalat me hua..ekdum se main aur Jhanvi akele ho gaye…Sharman aaj bhi gussa hai…she stops making coffee..main bahut darr gayi thi Tarika…usne mujhe ek-do baar dhamki bhare phone kiye…usne kaha who meri Jaanu ko mujhse le jaayega…uss waqt darr ke maare mujhe sirf Daya ki yaad aayi..aur maine Daya se madat maangi..bas main yahan shift ho gayi…..

 **Tarika (thinking):** ohhh….kitne din ke liye yahan ho?

 **Shreya (making coffee again):** Kyun? Aise kyun pooch rahi ho? Abhi abhi toh aayi hoon…Jaanu toh abhi abhi settle ho rahi hai…Daya bahut ache tarah se ghul mil gaye hai….she realizes Purvi is not in the kitchen..

 **Shreya:** arre..yeh Purvi kahan reh gayi..chal coffee ready hai..

Shreya gets three cups of coffee in the room.

 **Shreya(serving coffee):** helooo…Purvi…cofffeee..madame…kahan kho gayi..

 **Purvi (taking coffee):** Thank you…

 **Shreya (looking at Purvi):** Tarika…yeh Purvi ko kya ho gaya hai? Itni chupp….jaise saanp soongh gaya ho…kya baat hai…

 **Purvi (fake smile, controlling tears):** kuch bhi toh nahi…tum bolo…

 **Daya (entering house):** Shreyaaa..main cerelac le aaya hoon…he stops at the entrance as he sees Tarika and Purvi..

 **Shreya (taking cerelac):** Perfect timing Daya…dekho toh aapse milne kaun aaya hai..aap log baate karo..main just Jaanu ka cerelac banaa laati hoon..

Shreya goes to the kitchen. Daya watches Purvi awakwardly. She is battling a storm inside her heart, sheis stubbornly holding her tears back.

 **Daya:** tum dono yahan…koi khaas baat hai kya?

 **Tarika (looking at purvi):** who baat yeh hai ki…..Purvi nods her head slightly indicating her not to tell the real reason.

 **Tarika (fake smile):** Nahi …kuch nahi..bas yuhi…tumhara..tumhara suspension hua hai..toh bas dekhne aa gaye..tumhe kuch chahiye?

 **Daya:** nahi…sab theekh hai…bas ek hafte ki toh baat hai..

 **Shreya (coming with cerelac):** waise Purvi…yeh sab tere wajah se hua..tumne Daya ko sorry bola ya nahi?

 **Purvi (shock):** Meri..meri wajah se?

 **Shreya:** haan…Daya ko itni fikar rehti hai sabki….I am sure tumhare gale me woh chakoo dekhke Daya ne apna aapaa (temper) kho diya…

 **Purvi (guilty):** ohh…sor..sorrry…she gulps…sorry sir..mere wajah se..she looks at him with sorry eyes.

 **Shreya:** lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi…itna zyaada gussa toh maine kabhi nahi dekha….Daya ..aap toh uski jaan le lete..

 **Daya (looking at Purvi):** Usne Purvi ko chot pahunchayi..usse aise kaise chodta main…his hands again curl into fists..he recollects the pain on Purvi's face.

 **Shreya:** aree waah…tum toh lucky ho Purvi…itni zyaada fikar karte hai Daya tumhari….

 **Purvi (cannot bear anymore):** Mujhe chalna chahiye ab…ACP..ACP sir ke saath meeting hai..she lies..

 **Tarika:** haan..main bhi chalti hoon..she gets up soon…

 **Purvi (not meeting eyes):** Bye Shreya…Bye…bye sir..she whispers..

 **Daya (looking at her wound):** ek min…yeh tumhari haathon me kya hua? haan..bataooo toh..he holds her hand in his hand…she recoils and looks into his eyes..they reflect her pain..

 **Purvi (hissing in pain):** ssssssss…woh..kuch nahi..mamooli..mamooli chot hai..

 **Daya (leaves her hand immediately):** ohh sorry…sorry…shayad mere wajah se tumhe dard hua..

 **Purvi (fighting tears):** Nahi sir..aapne koi dard nahi diya hai…yeh shayad meri kismat hai..main chalti hoon..

She leaves, Daya goes to the door watching her get into the car. Shreya and Jahnvi join Daya at the door.

 **Jahnvi (holding Daya shirt):** Pa…paaaaa….(she has just learnt to say Papa)..

Purvi sees this and takes out her sunglasses as she cannot hide her tears anymore. Tarika drives off quickly. As soon as they leave Daya's house, Purvi breaks down in the car – sobbing loudly. Tarika stops the car at a safe distance and hugs her.

 **Daya house**

Jahnvi is playing on the carpet, Daya is thinking something absentmindedly.

 **Daya (mind):** yeh Purvi ke haathon me itni chot..bahut dard hua hoga naa..he feels a pain in his heart..mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai uske yahan aane ki wajah kuch aur thi…

 _Aapne koi dard nahi diya sir…yeh shayad meri kismat hai…_ Purvi's words ring in his ears.

Jahnvi falls down and cries for attention. Shreya comes running in the room. she picks her up. Daya is still in his thoughts.

 **Shreya (rubbing Jahnvi head):** Daya…Daya…she calls twice..he doesn't pay attention. She shakes his shoulders..Daya…kabse bulaa rahi hoon main..

 **Daya (realizes Shreya is calling):** Kya hua? Jahnvi aise kyun ro rahi hai?

 **Shreya (amazed):** yeh aap poch rahe hai? Aapke saamne toh who gir gayi…tabse ro rahi hai…zaraa fridge se ice laa denge….she consoles the baby.

Daya gets some ice. He takes jahnvi on his lap, while Shreya makes the ice pack and applies it. The baby becomes busy playing with Daya's locket.

 **Shreya:** arre waaaah….aape paas aate hi chupp ho gayi Jaanuuu..lagta hai aapko bahut pasand karti hai…she becomes sad remembering her husband…ek bache ke liye Maa aur Baap dono ka pyaar zaroori hai..afsos meri Jaanu hamesha ek papa ke liye tarsegi..

 **Jahnvi (hearing the word papa):** Pa..paaaa..she smiles at Daya..he smiles back at the baby..

 **Shreya (angry):** Januuuuu…yeh papa nahi hai….

 **Jahnvi (repeating):** Papaaa…Papaaa..

 **Shreya (angry, hitting baby):** Januuuuuuuu..kitni baar kaha…yeh tumhare papa nahi hai…nahi hai yeh tumhare Papa…she sits down and cries..

 **Daya (consoling):** shreya…yeh bachi hai..ispe apna gussa mat nikaalo..

 **Shreya (tears):** main kya karoon Daya….ek aurat ke liye kitna mushkil hai apne bache ko akele paalna..bahut darr lag raha hai…main yeh kaise karoongi…

 **Daya:** itni jaldi himmat mat haaro Shreya…sab theekh ho jaayega..maine tumhari job application bhej di hai…kuch dino me jawaab aa jayega..

 **Shreya (hugs Daya, crying):** Thank you Daya..aap nahi hote toh pata nahi main aur Jaanu…Thank you..

Daya is confused with these new events happening in his life. He is sure he loves Purvi, but Shreya and Jaanu need his help and support now..

 **Daya (mind, tears):** I am sorry Purvi…main yeh sab sirf Jaanu ke liye kar raha hoon..

 **Purvi house**

Tarika has called Abhijit. Purvi is crying non stop.

 **Tarika:** Purvi please…aise mat roo…tumhari tabiyat bigad jaayegi…dekho abhi se bukhaar ho gaya hai..she checks her temperature

 **Purvi:** main bahut buri hoon Tarika…bahut buri….Shreya aur Daya sir hamesha se ek doosre se pyaar karte hai..maine kyun apne dil ko nahi rokaa..maine apni hi best friend ko dhokaa diyaa hai..dhokaa diya hai..she cries again..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi please..ronaa bandh karo..main..main baat karta hoon Daya se…main jaanta hoon who sirf tumse pyaar karta hai..

 **Purvi (holding his hands, begging):** Nahi…nahi sir..aap…aap koi baat nahi karenge unse…aap ko…aap ko meri kasam…unhe kabhi nahi pata chalna chahiiye…main..main..chali jaoongi sir..yahan se door..haan…yehi theekh rahega..

Abhijit looks at Tarika. Tarika signals him to continue to talk to her. She slips quietly outside to her car and prepares a sleeping injection to calm Purvi down.

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir…Daya sir aur Shreya shaadi kar lenge….she smiles like a crazy person..aur..aur phir khushi khushi saath rahenge..hai naa…boliye naa Sir..she asks Abhijit..he nods his head…aur Jahnvi…usse ek bahut ache papa milenge…Daya sir…bahut ache hai woh…main jaanti hoon…jaante hai…maine ek sapna dekha tha…ek chota saa ghar..ghar me main aur Daya…aur hamare bache…she smiles thinking of that image..suddenly she sees Shreya in the same frame..she shuts her eyes and tears roll down…she feels a light pain on her arm..

 **Tarika:** Purvi..chalo..aaraam kar lo..she picks a surprised Purvi and takes her to the bed.

 **Purvi (drowsy, resisting):** tarikaa..mujhe kaam karna hai…bahut cases hai..pata nahi bahut…bahut neend aa rahi hai…mera sarrr..she holds her dizzy head…

She drops on the bed and sleeps…. Tarika sighs and shuts the door.

 **Tarika:** bechari…usse samajh nahi aa raha hai kaise react kare…

 **Abhijit:** hmm..main samajh sakta hoon….magar Daya ne humse yeh chupaya kyun Shreya ke baare me…

 **Tarika (worried):** pata nahi..Abhijit..mujhe darr lag raha hai..kahin Purvi kuch ulta seedha naa kar le..main aaj uske saath ruk jaati hoon…

 **Abhijit:** haan..tum ruk jaoo..kuch zaroorat ho toh mujhe bulaa lena..main nikalta hoon..

 **Tarika (mind):** Oh God! Jaldi se iss uljhan ko suljhaa dena…inn teeno ko inke hisse ka pyaar mil jaye bass..

 **So will Daya take the right decision? stay tuned for the next chapter...this story may end in 1-2 chapters..**

 **Apologies, I was very busy with personal things..hence couldn't update my stories..**

 **EID Mubarak to all those who celebrate this festival...**

 **Take care and keep reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next day morning, Daya house**

Daya is standing thinking about his life in general. He feels Shreya coming to him. She hands a mug of coffee.

 **Shreya:** Daya..aapki coffee…

 **Daya:** Thank you Shreya…lekin tumne kyun takleef kiii…main kar leta

 **Shreya:** main jaanti hoon Daya…maine apne liye banaayi toh socha ek cup tumhare liye bhi banaoo….main thodi aapke ghar me hamesha ke liye rehne waali hoon..bas kuch din ki baat hai..after saying this she starts to walk inside..

 **Daya (closing eyes):** Shreya ek min…mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai…

Shreya stops at her place and looks at Daya. He is looking at the cup in his hand…he is breathing slowly and maybe forming words to speak in his mind..

 **Shreya:** haan Daya…kya kehna hai aapko?

Daya keeps the cup of coffee on the balcony ledge. He walks slowly to Shreya. He still doesn't look into her eyes.

 **Daya (slowly talking, hesitant):** Shreya..woh…main..mera matlab hai..Jaanu ke liye…I…he shuts his eyes, fighting the tears forming…Shreya main Jahnvi ka papa bannna chahta hoon…kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

Shreya looked at him with a shocked look. She couldn't help but tears flew down her face fast…

 **Daya (scared):** Shreyaaa…tum ro rahi ho? Please..andar chalo…andar chalke baat karte hai..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi wakes up with a severe headache. She opens her eyes and shuts them immediately. She tries to get up but falls back on her bed feeling dizzy.

 **Tarika (coming to her side):** Arre…sambhalke Purviii…abhi bhi bukhaar utra nahi hai tumhara…main thodi si strong coffee laati hoon..

Tarika returns with a cup of strong coffee for Purvi. She helps her get up and makes her sip the coffee..

 **Purvi (blank look):** Tum yahan? Bureau nahi gayi?...ACP sir se keh dena main dopahar ko aa jaoongi..bass abhi nahaa leti hoon..she gets up from the bed..but is held by Tarika.

 **Purvi (irritated):** mujhe chodo Tarika..I am fine..kuch nahi hua hai mujhe..

 **Tarika (angry):** yeh tum nahi …doctor ko kehna chahiye…chalo…maine hospital me appointment liya hai..

 **Purvi (trying to free her hands):** Hos…hospital…tum..tum paagal ho gayi ho…kuch nahi hua hai…she stumbles..

 **Tarika (making her sit, talking softly):** meri baat maano Purvi…please chalo…tumhara bukhaar bahut tezz hai….ek baar doctor ko dikhaa do..sab theekh ho jaayega..

Purvi looks at Tarika blankly. She is her best friend and now acting like a mother. She agrees.

 **Daya and Shreya**

 **Shreya (emotional):** Daya ye aap…aapne aisa kyun kaha? aapse madat maangne ke peeche mera aisa koi iraada nahi tha….

 **Daya (guilty):** Main..main jaanta hoon Shreya…but jo kuch bhi hua hai..usme iss bachi ka kya dosh hai…Jaanu crawls up to Daya's lap..she gives a sweet smile to him. Daya picks the baby…kitni masoom hai…tum isse akele kaise paalogi? Isse ek baap ki zaroorat hai Shreya…

 **Shreya (tears):** main kya kahoon…meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai….Sidharth ki maut ke baad….main sab kuch chodke chali gayi…main akeli rehna chahti thi….Sharman uss dauran meri zindagi me aaya….dekhte dekhte dosti ho gayi…achanak usne ek din mujhe shaadi ke liye poocha….maine bhi haan kar di…dekhte hi dekhte shaadi, phir Jaanu..phir jhagde aur..divorce..she sheds tears…

 **Shreya(sobbing):** maine apni zindagi me bahut kuch bina soche samjhe kiya hai…aur ussiki galtiyaan bhugat rahi hoon….I am sorry Daya..magar main ab koi bhi faisla jald baazi me nahi karna chahti..mujhe thoda waqt chahiye….

 **Daya (confused):** waqt?..theekh hai..Theekh hai Shreya..mujhe bhi koi jaldi nahi hai..

 **Shreya (getting up):** baaton baaton main bhool gayi…Jaanu ka doctor appointment liya hai…thodi der me hospital jaana hai..

 **Daya:** main bhi chalta hoon…

 **Shreya:** aap wahan kya karenge..aap bore ho jaayenge…aap mujhe sirf hospital chodd dijiye..

 **Hospital**

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi…aapko koi infection toh nahi hai..lagta hai yeh bukhaar bas tension yaa stress ke wajah se hai…you need plenty of rest and a break…chutti pe jaayeye aap…

 **Tarika (smile):** Thank you doctor…chale Purvi..

Purvi and Tarika step out of the cabin, when they come face to face with Shreya who is walking from their opposite direction.

 **Shreya:** Arre Tarika..Purvi..tum dono yahan? Hospital me? Sab theekh toh hai..

 **Tarika:** darrne ki koi baat nahi hai..Purvi ko thoda bukhaar tha..but she is better now..Purvi smiles weakly at Shreya…tum yahan? Jahnvi theekh toh hai naa? Tarika strokes the baby's belly..the baby giggles..

 **Shreya:** who jaanu ka bass routine check up thaa….she thinks a little..acha hua tum log yahan mil gayi..mujhe…she hesitates…mujhe kuch baat karni thi tum dono se…kya hum log kahin baith sakte hai?

Tarika looks at Purvi…she really doesn't want to talk with anyone..especially Shreya or Daya..

 **Purvi (quickly):** main bahut tired feel kar rahi hoon..Tarika…tum jaao Shreya ke saath..main taxi se chali jaoongi..

 **Shreya:** ek min Purvi..kya hum sab tumhare saath chal sakte hai…please…

Purvi looks into the eyes of her friend…she really wants to talk to them…Purvi nods a yes.

 **Purvi house**

 **Shreya:** mujhe tum dono ki help chahiye….mujhe kuch jaanna hai…tum dono mujhe sach bataoogi naa?

 **Tarika (nodding):** Puchoo..kya poochna hai?

 **Shreya (keeping jaanu down):** mere…mere jaane ke baad..kya Daya ki life me koi aur aaya tha? Tum dono ko toh pata hoga naa..

Purvi feels a guilt pain in her heart. She leans against the sofa to rest her body. She definitely doesn't like this conversation…what should she answer Shreya?

 **Shreya (looking at them):** Bolo naa…tum dono…tum chupp kyun ho?

 **Tarika:** tum kyun jaanna chahti ho?

 **Shreya (clearing her throat):** baat..baat yeh hai ki..aaj subah…she hesitates again…aaj subah ..Daya…her throat becomes dry…aaj subah Daya ne mujhse shaadi ki baat ki…

Tarika grips Purvi's hand tight, Purvi is dry eyed..she wishes she has some tears to shed…but surprisingly none appear in her eyes..

 **Shreya (getting up):** maine sapne me bhi nahi socha..Daya mujhse shaadi ki baat karenge..

 **Purvi:** isme chaukne ki kya baat hai.. Daya Sir…Daya sir aaj bhi tumse pyaar karte hai… …this is something she has been saying to herself since some days….her words come out strongly..she doesn't sound like the sick girl that she is..

 **Shreya:** Purvii…hum dono ke beech kuch hone se pehle hi bikhar gaya…Purvi shuts her eyes…this is what has happened with her now…or was it just one sided?...phir se who sab kaise ho sakta hai? Shreya doubts Daya..

 **Tarika:** toh…tumne kya socha hai?

 **Shreya (sitting down):** maine kuch socha nahi hai…isliye tum dono se madat maang rahi hoon…yeh faisla sirf mere liye nahi hai..Jaanu ki zindagi ka sawaal hai…she picks up Jaanu..

 **Jaanu:** pa paaa…

 **Shreya (kissing Jaanu):** Jaanu ne papa bolna toh seekh liya magar..woh saaya hi nahi hai uske zindagi me….Shreya wipes her tears..

 **Purvi (getting up, sitting next to Shreya):** Shreya…she places a hand on her shoulder..Shreya looks up into her eyes…Purvi's eyes are kind, strong…she looks very calm and sorted in life.. Shreya ek ladki ke life me ek father figure hona bahut zaroori hai…yeh mujhse behtar kaun jaanta hai..mere paida hone ke pehle hi mere Papa ne Maa ko chodd diya..unhone bahut mushkilon ke saath mujhe paala….mujhe Maa-aur Baap dono ka pyaar dene ki koshish ki…magar aaj bhi ek Papa ki kami mehsoos hoti hai mujhe…Jaanu bahut choti hai….usse ek Papa ki zaroorat hai….she smiles…aur Daya sir se acha koi doosra nahi ho sakta…zyaada socho mat…tum jo bhi faisla logi, jitni jaldi faisla logi..utna acha hoga….

 **Purvi (looking at Tarika):** Tarikaa..mujhe peeth me bahut dard ho raha hai…main aaram karna chahti hoon….

 **Tarika:** haan haan..main kuch khaana banaa deti hoon tumhare liye..

 **Shreya:** mujhe nikalna chahiye…main Daya ko phone karke bulaati hoon..

Purvi smiles and goes to her and shuts the door. She goes to the bathroom and locks the door from inside. She opens the tap of the basin and over the sound of the running water, she shuts her mouth and sobs..

 **Daya (on phone talking with Shreya):** Tum Purvi ke ghar pe kya kar rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Purvi mujhe hospital me mil gaye…usse bahut bukhaar hai naa…

 **Daya (worried):** Bukhaar? Purvi ko? Kya hua? who theekh toh hai?..he gets restless…he has to see her..make sure she is allright….

 **Shreya (surprised):** Daya..aap itni tension me kyun hai?

 **Daya (wiping sweat):** woh…Purvi ko pehle aise bimaar nahi dekha..isliye sunke thoda darr lag gaya..kaisi hai woh? He awaits for Shreya's answer…

 **Shreya:** hmm…pehle se behtar hai…aaram kar rahi hai..

 **Daya (getting into car quickly):** ohh..main aata hoon…mujhe usse dekhna hai….

 **Purvi house**

Someone rings the bell impatiently. Shreya opens the door.

 **Shreya:** Daya? Aap itni jaldi kaise aa gaye? Aapne itni baar kyun ghanti bajaayi? Aur aap itna haanf rahe hai? Kya hua?

 **Daya (coming inside quickly):** iss building ki lift….he huffs…lift bandh thi…he coughs..main..seddiyon se bhaagke aaya…his eyes scan the room…Pu..Purvi kaisi hai?

The door of her room opens. Shreya and Daya turn towards the door.

 **Purvi (cheerfully):** arre Daya Sir…aap yahan? Aayiye naa…aap pehli baar mere ghar pe aa rahe hai….baithiye…main paani leke aati hoon..

Daya looks at her…she is dressed up in her normal work clothes….there is no trace of make up..she loosk fresh and oddly happy..

Purvi turns and goes to the kitchen. Tarika is heating something in the microwave, she gets startled to see Purvi.

 **Tarika:** Purviii..tum? tumhe aaram karna chahiye..yahan kya kar rahi ho? She watches as Purvi takes milk and is making coffee..

 **Purvi:** Tarikaa…main bilkul theekh hoon..dekho toh..bukhaar bhi nahi hai…tumne bahut kaam kar liya..ab baahar jaoo..main tum sab logon ke liye kuch meetha banaati hoon…jaooooo..

Purvi pushes Tarika out of the kitchen. Tarika goes to the drawing room still in surprise, when she sees Daya.

 **Tarika:** Daya..tum kab aaye?

 **Daya:** bas abhi..yeh Purvi andar kya kar rahi hai..usse aaraam karna chahiye naa..he is angry!

 **Tarika:** meri samajh ke baahar hai…abhi subah hi itna tezz bhukhaar tha..aur ab mujhe hi dhakka maarke baahar kar diya…ajeeb ladki hai..

Purvi steps out with a tray of coffee and halwa..

 **Purvi:** Kya Tarika…mehmaano ke saamne meri complaint kar rahi ho?

 **Daya (shock):** mehmaan?

 **Purvi (smile):** haan…aap pehli baar mere ghar me aaye hai…aap mere senior hai…mere mehmaan hi huye naa…she states the facts of their relation to him…Daya looks into her eyes….they appear sad and troubled but she covers it up..

 **Purvi (enthusiasm):** aaj sach me bahut acha din hai…khaaiye naa..maine halwa banaaya hai…itni jaldi me yahi banaa paayi main..main Jahnvi ko khilaati hoon…Jaanuuuu…she pays attention to the baby girl.

 **Daya (concerned):** tumhe yeh sab karne ki kya zaroorat hai..tumhe aaram karna chahiye..

 **Purvi (not looking at him):** kya aaram? Hum CID officers ki zindagi me aaram ke liye time hai kya? Har waqt mindko busy rakhna chahiye..warna ulte seedhe khayal aate hai…she laughs…

Tarika is pained to see Purvi behave outwardly happy and bouncy when she is completely broken from inside. Purvi plays with Jahnvi, when she accidentally slips. The baby falls and cries..

 **Shreya:** ohooooo…..koi baat nahi….Jahnvi cries even more loudly…shhhhhhh….bachaa…she is uncontrollable now…Daya…she calls for help..

Purvi watches as Daya picks Jahnvi from Shreya and pats her back to calm her down. Shreya also plays with the baby. Both of them coo in baby language to make her quiet.

Tears threathen to spill over to her eyes, but Purvi fights them. Daya glances at Purvi and manages to spot pain in her eyes. She turns quickly and picks up the cups and trays to place in the kitchen. She is keeping everything in the sink with a clang, Daya arrives with a cup she had missed.

 **Daya:** Purviiii..

Purvi's heart stops as she hears her name in his voice…its soft and he takes her name with great concern.

 **Purvi (quickly wiping tears):** ji sir..

 **Daya:** tumhe kisi cheez ki zaroorat ho toh bataa dena..

 **Purvi:** ji sir…

 **Daya:** Purvi…woh…he looks here and there..he wants to say something..

 **Purvi (not wanting to listen anything):** mujhe bureau jaana hai sir….urgent meeting hai…

 **Daya (checking time):** meeting? Tumhe aaram karna chahiye..

 **Purvi(smile):** Nahi sir…yeh waqt aaram ka nahi hai…meeting bahut important hai ….

Everyone takes leave of her. Purvi picks up an envelope from her desk and locks her door to go to the bureau.

 **DCP Chitrole office**

 **DCP Chitrole:** haan Purvi..bolo kya baat hai..

 **Purvi (placing envelope on the table):** sir…main yeh job resign karna chahti hoon..

 **Will Daya and Shreya get married? Will Purvi go away forever? await my next chapter...**

 **Dear all, apologies again for the delay...as you all know exams are ongoing...I am having exams too :)..actually not me my kid..but its one and the same :) Thank you for being patient enough..I shall definitely complete this story soon...**

 **Dear Popi Roy - there will be romance in the end...definitely..hope you will like it... and as per DayaVi ff(after marriage) I shall give it a try...it may be not be soon..but yes...definitely thinking :)**

 **Dear Dareya forever: I am not trying to hurt anyone here...this is just a story...and the way Daya and Shreya's track was in CID...an OC would have not added the excitement...anyways Shreya is a positive character here...**

 **Dear SS: I totally loved your Sachvi idea...its little dark but I think the story will turn out well...I shall write about it...its in my list of next stories...Thank you:)**

 **Dear Manjot: I am sorry..you want Shreya's part to end soon...yes sir! it will...very happy ending..**

 **Keep reading..and I will be more regular now:)**

 **Best of luck to those all students who have exams !**


	7. Chapter 7

The week passes by and Daya has to rejoin the team after his suspension. He is getting ready to go to the bureau, when Shreya comes and knocks on his bedroom door.

 **Shreya:** Daya..main andar aa sakti hoon..

 **Daya:** Shreya…haan aajaao..kuch kaam tha mujhse?

 **Shreya (head bowed):** haan Daya…mujhe aapko mera faisla batana tha..

 **Daya (tensed):** oh..

 **Shreya:** maine bahut socha…apne baare me nahi..Jaanu ke baare me….main apni beti ke liye hamesha sab kuch acha hi chahoongi….meri galtiyon ki sazaa who kyun bhugte…isliye…she goes closer to Daya…Daya..main shaadi ke liye tayyar hoon..she states simply..

 **Daya (helpless, but he knows somewhere he is doing something right):** ok Shreya…main..main bhi tayyar hoon…tum bolo kab shaadi karni hai?

 **Shreya:** Daya aap khush toh hai naa? yeh sab apni marzi se toh nahi kar rahe naa?

Daya is stunned at this question. Shreya doesn't know but he has been regretting this decision of his to marry her since the time he proposed her. He still doesn't know what made him do this? It was not out of love for Shreya…it was definitely for the better future of her baby girl that compelled an emotional Daya to ignore his heart, ignore his newfound love for Purvi…

 **Daya (not looking at her):** sab kuch theekh hai Shreya…main chalta hoon…

 **Shreya:** ek min Daya..main bhi chaloo aapke saath…sabs eek baar mil loongi…bahut din ho gaye..

 **Bureau:**

Pankaj and Freddy are having an argument with Purvi. Abhijit and Tarika are standing quietly and watching this.

 **Purvi (trying to convince):** Pankaj..yaar tum meri baat samajh kyun nahi rahe ho..Tarika dekh naa..yeh dono mujhse baat hi nahi kar rahe hai..

 **Freddy (angry):** Dr Tarika..aap beech me mat aayiye…yeh forensic lab ka mamla nahi hai..

 **Dr Salunkhe:** ek min..ek min…yeh kya naya chakkar hai…hum sab ek team hai…Purvi hamari kuch nahi lagti kya?

 **Pankaj (angry):** agar aapki kuch lagti hai..toh aap hi isse samjhaayiye naa..bewakoofi karne jaa rahi hai..

 **Dr Salunkhe (sad):** ab main kya keh sakta hoon..main aur Pradyuman dono isse ghanto baat karke thakk gaye…yeh madame kuch sunne ke mood me hi nahi hai..Pradyuman toh itna upset ho gaya..seedha bureau se hi baahar chala gaya…

 **Freddy:** kyun kar rahi hai aisa tu Purvi? Hum sab ka aise dil dukhaake kya mazaa aa raha hai tujhe?He asks in a hurt voice. Purvi looks upto him, Freddy is like that elder brother – a father figure she never had in her life. Always there to check on her, make her laugh with his jokes and silly antics..he has been a silent pillar in her life…it hurts her like hell to see him in pain like this..

 **Purvi (fighting tears):** maine kaha na sir..personal decision hai..

 **Abhijit:** please..aap log sab isse itna mat gheriye…jitna hurt hum log ho rahe hai…usse kayi zyaada toh isse takleef ho rahi hai…hare k insaan ki personal life hai, apne decisions hai…usse thoda waqt do yaar..he holds her by her shoulders..

 **Purvi (looking upto him):** Thank you sir…she whispers…

 **Abhijit:** chalo…Purvi kuch waqt toh hamare saath hai naa…utna waqt toh bina jhagde ke bitaoo..phir pata nahi kab mulaqat ho…hmmm…he attempts to lighten the situation.

 **Daya voice (confused, worried):** yeh kya baate ho rahi hai? Tum kahin jaa rahi ho? He asks with a fear in his voice.

Purvi can hear his voice and has absolutely no courage to face him. How can she tell him? What will she tell him?

She looks at Abhijit and Tarika..they both nod their heads and encourage her silently to face him.. Purvi nods her head, and after taking a deep breath, turns to face 'HIM'…..

 **Purvi (shock):** Shreya? Tum…

 **Shreya:** bass…aise hi aap logon ko dekhne aa gayi..kya hua? itna shor kyun hai? Kiske jaane ki baat ho rahi hai?

Purvi looks at Daya…his eyes have thousands of questions…she can read them clearly..

 **Pankaj (sad, angry):** isse kya pooch rahe hai…main batata hoon sir..iss pagal ko ab hamari koi zaroorat nahi hai…isse achanak apne baare me khayal aaya hai…apne personal life ka khayal aaya hai…he points a finger at her…Yeh….Yeh ladki…hum sabko chodke kahin jaa rahi hai…hamesha ke liye..isne CID se resign kar liya hai..he walks off angrily out of the bureau..

 **Purvi (weakly):** Pankajjj..

 **Shreya (shocked):** Purvi…yeh sach hai? Yeh tu kya karne jaa rahi hai? Daya..Daya..aap kuch bolte kyun nahi?

Daya looks at her with disbelief and hurt in his heart. His heart overflows with hunderds of emotions…he is surprised at the variety of thoughts coming in his mind immediately- anger, disbelief, jealousy, hurt, pride -everything!

 **Purvi (trying to dismiss):** arre…yaar..relax…meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai..itna hungama kyun machaa rahe ho sab log…maine bass resign kiya hai…main marr toh nahi gayi naa..

 **BANGG…** Purvi jumps at the noise…Daya has left the room shutting the door very loudly. Shreya looks behind sensing his rage..

 **Shreya:** Lagta hai Daya bahut gusse me hai…main baat karti hoon..

 **Purvi:** Shreya…main…main baat karti hoon….she looks at Abhijit and Tarika..they nod their heads.

Purvi opens the door gently and walks to the terrace. She knows him very well now…that's the place he usually goes to let off his steam..when angry..

 **Terrace**

Daya is standing in a corner of the huge terrace. His hands have gripped the rough concrete ledge very hard. Its poking him badly but that pain is nothing as compared to what he is undergoing right now.

 _Main Marr toh nahi gayi naa…._ he bangs his fist on an iron pipe…how could she even think like this…he cannot bear the thought of her leaving and going away from his life altogether..

 **Purvi voice (soft, scared):** Da…Daya Sir..

So she has now come to check on him….try to placate him..maybe say a sorry and then say a Goodbye, Keep in touch…. _isse achaa tum mujhe maar hi do…_ he sneers angrily in his mind…

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir..I am sorry agar maine aap sabka dil dukhaaya….woh..kya hai..itne saal ho gaye…ab mann bhar gaya hai…guns, cases, criminals inn sab ke peeche peeche bhaag ke thakk gayi hoon..isliye socha kuch din yeh sab chodke dekhti hoon..aap sab log naaraaz hai….but main yeh bhi jaanti hoon…aap sab log mere bina aaram se manage kar lenge…hai naa sir…she asks with uncertainty…

Daya doesn't look at her face. He is listening to what she is saying….she doesn't realise but her each word is injuring him more..its like a knife being twisted in his heart!

 **Purvi (laughs):** Pankajj toh gusse me chala gaya….mere pehle bhi toh kitne log kaam karte the yahan…kitne saare seniors aur juniors yeh kaam chodke gaye hai..Rajat Sir, Kavin sir, Sachin sir, Jaiwanti, Tasha, Kaajal….she laughs again…ab bass kuch dino me ek aur naam add ho jayega..Purvi ka…aur mere badle koi aur aa jayega…zindagi rukegi nahi naa…she says dismissedly…

Daya turns towards her in full anger, Purvi looks up scared. He comes closer and holds her by her shoulders, bringing her close.. she sees the raw emotion in his eyes…she is real afraid of him now..

 **Daya (hissing in anger):** theekh kaha tumne…zindagi rukegi nahi…jaise tum apni zindagi jeeyogi…waise hi….he leaves her in anger..she feels the jerk of his rough touch…her arms pain…he leaves the place wiping his tears angrily.

Daya enters the bureau. Abhijit and Tarika walk upto him.

 **Abhijit:** Daya..Shreya ne abhi bataya…tum dono ne shaadi karne ka faisla kiya hai…he looks at him with hurt in his eyes. His best friend/brother has taken such a big decision without consulting him..

 **Daya (pain):** Abhijit…main tumhe bataane hi wala tha…

 **Abhijit (raising hand asking to stop):** Koi baat nahi Daya…mujhe safaai dene ki zaroorat nahi hai…main khush hoon tumhare iss faisle se..he places a hand on his shoulder…

 **Shreya (sensing situation is awkward):** Mujhe chalna chahiye….bye daya..

She reaches the door, when she comes face to face with Purvi.

 **Shreya:** Purviii….kya yaar…itna bada faisla lene se pehle ek baar bhi baat karna theekh nahi samjha tune…baat kya hai aakhir…kyun chodd rahi hai naukri?

 **Purvi (head down):** kuch nahi Shreya…bass thakk gayi hoon…door jaana chahti hoon…

 **Shreya(surprise):** Kisse Purvi?

Purvi looks up..she gets scared at the question..

 **Purvi (averting eyes):** nahi toh…aisa…aisa kuch nahi hai..

 **Shreya (pulling her back):** sach sach bata Purvi…teri aankhen kabhi jhooth nahi bol sakti…kitna bhi chupaane ki koshish kar le…tera dard saaf dikhta hai…kahin…yeh…tu kisise pyaar karti hai naa?

Purvi snaps her head at this direct enquiry by Shreya. Her heartbeats rise, she is afraid Shreya may try to guess.

 **Shreya (persistent):** Tu chup kyun hai…iska matlab yeh baat sach hai…hai naa?...kya uss insaan ne tera dil toda? Bol naa Purvi…main..main baat karoon usse…koi bewakoof hi hoga woh jisne tujhe nahi apnaya…bol naa kaun hai who? Kya main usse jaanti hoon?

 **Purvi (mind):** please shreya…bass karo..main tumhare koi bhi sawaal ka jawaab nahi dena chahti..

 **Shreya (angry):** Tum uss insaan se bhaag rahi ho? Uss aadmi ke liye hum sab ko chodd ke jaa rahi ho? Mujhe uska naam chahiye..she yells…

 **Purvi:** Daya sir !

Shreya looks at her in shock !

 **Purvi:** tumhare peeche Daya sir khade hai..she points a finger to him..

Shreya turns to see Daya standing behind and coming towards her.

 **Daya (professional tone):** Purvi…ham sabko nikalna hai..ek case aaya hai…diamonds ki chori ka…

 **Purvi:** Main? She asks in disbelief..

 **Daya (grunting):** tumhara bureau me last day agle hafte hi hai..aaj toh case pe kaam kar sakti ho..

 **Shreya:** agle hafte? Achaa hai…mujhe company mil jaayegi…shaadi ke pehle thoda waqt bitaa sakoongi..doston ke saath…

 **Purvi (stepping back, small voice):** shaadi?

 **Shreya (nodding):** Haan Purvi…tumhari baaton ke baare me bahut socha tumne…tum theekh keh rahi thi…Jaanu ko ek papa chahiye..aur Daya se behtar koi nahi…maine haan kardi hai..

Purvi hugs Shreya and lets her tears fall.

 **Shreya:** aree…tu kyun ro rahi hai?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** nahi toh….main bass khush hoon…tumhare liye…Jahnvi ke liye…

 **Shreya:** aur Daya ke liye?

Purvi's face falls…how can she be happy when her love is not with her…she cannot bear the thought of separating from him..she steels her heart..

 **Purvi (smile):** tum sab ki Khushi me…meri khushi hai..

Shreya looks at Purvi..she is getting strange vibes from her. Shreya feels Purvi is trying hard to be happy and that effort shows!

The CID team leaves together. A robbery has taken place from the city's biggest jeweller's warehouse!

There is silence in the vehicle. Its directed towards Purvi. She senses the discomfort and busies herslf with checking the route or following up on the robbery details.

 **Abhijit:** arre…tum sab log aise chup kyun ho? Aaj team ka josh kahan gaya? He looks at Daya…Daya is driving ahead concentrating on the road.

 **Abhijit:** arre bhai…hum sab saath hai naa abhi…toh kaam pe dhyaan do…work like a team..kya pata yeh aakhiri case ho jahan hum sab saath hai…kyun Purvi? He smiles…

 **Purvi (heavy heart):** Ji sir..shayad…agle hafte se toh main nahi hongi..yeh sab bahut miss karoongi main..

Daya changes the gear suddenly and zooms off. Everyone is thrown off balance. Purvi's hand gets wedged in the door..

 **Purvi (pain):** ahhhh…

 **Pankaj (concern):** Kya hua? lagi toh nahi?

Purvi looks at the concern he has. Though he was angry in the morning, he is back to his old self. Purvi nods and says she is fine..

 **Abhijit:** sambhalke Daya…itna rash driving kyun kar raha hai?

 **Daya (stiffly):** main sirf apna kaam kar raha hoon..hame jald se jald pahunchna hai…he quickly glances at Purvi to make sure she is fine.

 **Freddy (smile):** Purvi…aaj investigation ko tum lead karna…kya pata yeh mauka mile na mile…tumhare bina kuch mazaa nahi aayega…he says dejectedly.

Daya brakes the fast moving car suddenly. This time everyone falls ahead bumping their heads or hands.

 **Pankaj:** yeh Daya sir ko ho kya gaya hai..aaj hum sab ki jaan leke rahenge shayad..Daya removes his seat belt and bangs the door loudly.

 **Abhijit:** tum log zara chupp baitho…Daya ka gussa mat badhaoo..

Everyone gets off the car and make pairs to investigate everything in the warehouse.

 **Abhijit:** toh iss safe se chori huyi hai..

 **Jeweler (tensed):** ji sir…yeh bahut advanced safe hai..pata nahi iska code kaise pata chala unn logon ko…ye RK hai..he points to a man..inhone hi safe ko design kiya hai..

 **Abhijit (looking around):** Daya kahan hai?

 **Jeweller:** woh safe ke andar hai…talaashi kar rahe hai…

 **Abhijit:** Purvi..tum zaraa uski madat karna…Pankajj…kuch mila CCTV me? He goes to check the footage.

Purvi steps inside the huge safe. Daya is checking all the drawers and knocking on the sides to see if there is any way to get inside. The lighting is very dim and breathing is becoming difficult..

 **Purvi:** Sir…kuch mila aapko?

Daya turns and looks at her. He turns back again..

 **Daya (cheking):** nahi abhi tak toh nahi..

Purvi also starts to check the safe on the other side..

 **RK (safe designer):** Sir..yeh ekdum hitech design hai…mere haathon me yeh chip hai..jiske match hone se hi yeh khulta hai…

 **Abhijit:** aur kya features hai?

 **RK:** sir iske andar ek automatic alarm system hai..agar who trigger ho jaaye toh safe ka darwaaza apne aap bandh ho jayega…darwaaza ekdum solid iron ka hai…itna heavy hai ki andar se khola nahi jaa sakta..sir iske andar ek chemical mixture hai jiske release hote hi….andar phase insaan ka saans lena mushkil ho jaayega…oxygen levels bhi kam ho jaayengi…aur dum ghutkar maut ho jaayegi..

 **Abhijit:** ohhh…

 **Inside the safe**

Daya is still checking the sides, when he notices a wire..

 **Daya:** yeh kya hai? He slowly and gently touches the wire..its a circuit for alarm…the alarm is triggered and the entire warehouse is filled with siren like noise.

Purvi and Daya shut their ears on this high pitch noise…before they can react further…the safe entry door slams shut..they both run towards it and hit it with their hands….Daya tries to open the door, but cannot as its extremely heavy..

All the people rush towards the safe..

 **Abhijit (panic):** yeh kya? Yeh safe kaise bandh ho gayi…he pulls RK…kholo isse..jaldiii..

 **RK (scared, panic):** Nahi khol sakta sir…mera barcode kisine hack kiya hia…yeh kaam nahi kar raha hai…

 **Abhijit (shouting):** Kya matlab hai tumhara? Arre kuch toh karoooo…Dayaaaaaaaaaaaa..Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…he yells..

 **Daya (from inside):** Abhijiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt…hume baahar nikalooo….he starts coughing….the safe is filled with some light smoke…his eyes and nose burn….

 **Daya (coughing):** yeh kaisa dhuaan hai? Purviiiii..apne aankhen bandh kar looooo..he warns..

 **Purvi (coughing, eyes closed):** sirrrr..yeh koi chemical hai…cough cough…she is already finding it difficult to breathe…the smoke clears in 2 min…

Daya and Purvi feel dizzy and sit down..

 **Abhijit voice (from outside):** tum dono ghabrana nahi…hum log tumhe nikaalne ki koshish kar rahe hai…

 **Daya :** Purvi…relax…yeh log hame bachaa lenge…he looks at her…she nods her head too…

 **Abhijit (turning to RK):** Kitna time lagega?

 **RK:** mera….mera assistant gaya hai…abhi…15-20 min me aa jayega..

Inside the safe, Daya and Purvi are taking deep breaths…

 **Daya (breathing deeply):** yahan…yahan oxygen kam hai….Purvii…dheere dheere saans lo…

 **Purvi (heaving):** aap ..zyaada baat mat kijiye…please..

They both look at each other…here they are together atlast…and yet they cannot talk!

 **10 min later…**

 **ACP (running):** Kuch pata chala…who assistant kahan hai…Daya aur Purvi kaise hai?

 **Abhijit (scared):** Pata nahi sir…unn dono ko maine hi bolne se mana kiya hai..andar oxygen level bahut kam hai…

 **ACP (banging on safe door):** Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Daya….Purviiiiii…he yells…

Daya and Purvi can hear their worried voices. They feel very tired…their deads are swiiming due to the effect of the chemicals..their bodies feel very weak….They find it difficult to keep their eyes open..

 **Daya (mind):** yeh meri ksimat me har waqt aisa hi kyun likha hai…jisse main pyaar karta hoon..apni aankhon ke saamne usse tadapta dekh raha hoon..

Purvi's grip is slipping and she falls on the ground. Daya gets up and reaches to her. He pulls her up to a sitting position. Her eyes are snapping shut and she is about to fall again..Daya hugs her tight !

 **Purvi (deep breath):** Sirrr..

 **Daya (feeling weak):** Bolo mat Purvi…tumhe kuch nahi hoga….main hoon naa..

Daya realizes they probably have very less time to live….their breaths are getting heavier….

 **So what will happen now? will they both survive?**

 **I took this idea from an episode where both Daya and Purvi get locked in a safe...I felt its the best way to confess your true feelings...you are with someone you love and realise these are probably their last moments together...let me know how you guys liked this idea...**

 **Keep reading...and reviewing...Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bureau**

Shreya comes rushing into the bureau. She has forgotten her mobile phone. She overhears Tarika talk to Abhijit on phone.

 **Tarika (panic):** Abhijiiit….yeh kya bol rahe ho? Kya abhi kuch nahi ho sakta…please kuch karoo..

 **Abhijit (woriied):** Dekho Tarikaa…hum log koshish kar rahe hai..woh assistant bas 10 minme pahunch raha hai…sab theekh ho jayegaa..

 **Tarika (woriied):** 10 min? 10 min bahut jyaada time hai…uss safe me utna oxygen nahi hai…kahin Daya aur Purvi…kahin unn dono ki….she swallows the lump arising in her throat..

 **Abhijit (stern):** Nahi Tarika….himmat se kaam looo…kuch nahi hoga dono ko…maine kaha naa kuch nahi hoga…main phone rakhta hoon..

Tarika wipes her tears and turns to go out of the bureau..

 **Tarika:** Shreyaa..tum?

 **Shreya (worried):** Kya hua hai…Daya kahan hai? Bolo Tarikaa…

 **Outside the safe:**

 **ACP:** Pankajjjj…kahan hai who assistant…

 **Pankaj:** sir…who aa raha hai…maine hamare computer expert ko bula liya hai…who koshish kar rahe hai…he rushes to the person who is working away on the hacked barcode..

 **ACP (worried):** Abhijitttt….safe ke andar who dono…who dono theekh toh hai naa?

 **Abhijit (working on CCTV):** sir…abhi abhi connection theekh hua hai CCTV ka…ab hum unn dono ko sunn sakte hai…dekh sakte hai…

He switches on the monitor… the screen comes alive..

 **Inside the safe**

Daya is holding Purvi tight to himself. She is breathing in long ragged breaths, counting every second mentally. She knows time is slipping out for both of them…in maybe matter of minutes they will cease to exist…drop down dead. She is oddly at peace…she is in his strong arms..they way he has gripped her shows his possessiveness..

 **Purvi (weak voice):** Daya sirrrrrrrr..she slightly pushes him…he loosen his grip…he can now see her face…her pale skin that has gone dry…her lips appear slightly bluish…her cheeks have no color…her eyes…they are closing now and then..

 **Daya (mind):** Kyun Purvi Kyunnnn? Tum mere paas ho…yeh shayad hamari aakhiri saasen hai…phir mera dil kyun bechain hai….jaise kuch adhoora hai…kuch reh gaya hai…

Purvi feels a sharp pain in her head…she flinches…maybe her time has come…

 **Purvi (tears):** Sirrrr…main…jaa…rahi…

Daya clamps her mouth….No…..this cannot happen…she cannot leave him….she already had planned to go out of his life! That's why she left her job…now she cannot leave him forever like this…

A pain emerges in Daya's heart…his head throbs…a sea of emotions is travelling in his head…he has to tell it out now…she needs to know this…she is his life….she is the meaning of life for him…

 **Daya (clamping her mouth, deep breath):** Purvi….shhhhhh….tum aise nahi jaa sakti…mujhe chodke…her eyebrows shoot up….

 **Daya (tears, difficulty):** yeh shayad….yeh shayad hamara aakhiri waqt hai….bass…kuch minuteon me main aur tum…he coughs…his throat is dry..

 **Daya (gasping):** main khush hoon…yeh pal main tumhare saath guzaar raha hoon…he smiles inspite of the dizziness he has…shayad…yeh ek last chance diya hai bhagwaan ne…mujhe apni dil ki baat bolne kaa..

Purvi tries to get up and tell him…to stop….he has to realise the more he talks the more sooner he may die…she cannot see him dying in front of her….

Purvi lifts a hand weakly to touch his lips…to make him stop talking..but her hand falls down…she closes her eyes…in defeat!

 **Daya (gasping):** ahhhh….Pu..Purvi….ahhhh….aankhen…kholooo..he wills her…he has to meet her eyes to tell what he was going to tell..

Purvi opens her eyes and nods her head weakly..her tears fall..she doesn't have the strength to push his hand away from her mouth…she ca at best plead him through her eyes.. she does try to talk but her words come out incoherently..

 **Purvi (tears, difficulty):** Dyyaaa sphirrr…peaaseee…(Daya sir Please) she sobs

Daya leaves her mouth and now holds her face inbetween his hands. Purvi can see his face paling away in front of her…his eyes have a blank look…his breath is coming in shorter gusts…his voice is just a whisper now..tears drop from his face..

 **Daya (tears, whisper):** bahut dino se kuch bolne ki koshish kar raha tha..himmat nahi ho rahi thi…ab jaake himmat jutaa paaya hoon…he smiles…she unknowingly smiles too..

 **Purvi (whisper, woriied):** Sir…no….baat mat kijiye…aapki saansen….she intakes a sharp breath…one of the last few maybe..

 **Daya (deep breathing):** mujhe bolne do…agar yeh kehke meri saanse rukh jaaye…sach me mujhe sirf khushi hi hogi…Purvi…

They both stop breathing for a second….due to lack of oxygen…their hearts are beating loudly…they can hear their heartbeats clearly…..

 **Daya (feeling eyes closing):** Purviii…I….I love you…..

Purvi gasps….the blood rushes to her ears! She is slowly losing her hearing sense! But she has heard what he just said…he is still saying somethings…she cannot hear…

 **Daya:** maine apni dil ki baat bataa di Purvi….ab mujhe maut ka bhi darr nahi…yeh waqt tumhare saath guzaara hai…yehi bahut hai…hai naa?

He jerks her body by her shoulders…she nods her head and her eyes snap shut…

Daya cannot understand whats happening….

 **Daya (panic, dizzy):** Purviiii….Purviiiii..he holds her face and brings it closer to him….Purviiiii….his eyes are willing to shut down..he doesn't want to close them….he wants to continue to see her…in front of him..

 **Daya (whisper, heaving for breath):** Purviiiiiiiiii…..

Daya falls back….They both lie there …next to each other…..

 **Abhijit (scream):** Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..he bangs on the door….Kholooooooooo…Khooolooooo darwaaze ko…..

At that moment ….the expert is able to open the door…everyone rushes inside…

 **Abhijit (slapping Daya cheeks):** Daya….Dayaaaaa….uthhhh….kuch ahi hua hai…Ambulanceeeeeeeeeee…he yells…

 **Daya (slightly open eyes):** Purviiiiiii….

 **Abhijit (scream):** Pankajjjj…..purviii…check kar…

 **Pankaj (checking, screaming):** sirrrrr…pulse nahi mil rahi hai Sirrr…

 **Abhijit (slapping her cheek):** Purviiii..uthooooooooooo..she doesn't open her eyes…

5 min later an ambulance speeds off from the warehouse…..

 **Hospital**

 **Abhijit (panic):** Doctor…doctor..Purviiii..Dayaaaa…he is breathes with tension…

 **Doctor:** we cannot say anything….ilaaj chal raha hai..he rushes inside..

Abhijit stands there biting his nails. Tarika comes running.

 **Tarika:** Abhiiiii..she hugs him and sobs..

 **Abhijit (consoling her):** Himmat mat haaro…ilaaj chal raha hai..

 **Tarika (crying):** yeh sab kaise hua lekin? Kamse kam 10 min the naa…phir Daya aur purvi itni jaldi kaise?

 **Abhijit (sitting down):** Daya aur Purvi se humne kaha tha…baaten naa Karen…magar Daya…

 **Tarika:** Daya kya? Kya Abhijit?

 **Freddy:** Dr Tarika…woh…he bows his head and mutters softly…Daya sir ne apni dil ki baat bata di Purvi ko..

 **Tarika (hand on mouth):** Kya? Oh nooo…

 **Shreya (voice):** Kya baat bataayi Daya ne? Freddy sir…boliye na..

They all turn at her voice and get startled.

 **Tarika:** Shreyaa..tum…kuch nahi…kuch nahi…Daya ka treatment chal raha hai..

 **Shreya (angry):** Main Freddy sir se baat kar rahi hoon..sir…aap bataayiye…

 **Freddy (stammer):** woh…Shreyaaa..woh…

 **Abhijit (getting up):** Shreya…I think tumhe sab kuch sach sach bataane ka waqt aa gaya hai…he comes near Shreya…

 **Abhijit:** Daya aur Purvi ek doosre se pyaar karte hai…

Shreya listens to him in shock.

 **Abhijit:** yeh baat dono ke dil me hi thi…Purvi ne Tarika ko aur Daya ne mujhe bataayi thi…dono ne kabhi ek doosre ko nahi bataayi..

 **Shreya (sitting down,shock):** Purviii…Daya se pyaar….mujhe bataya kyun nahi? Aur Daya ne mujhse shaadi? Kyun..she asks with tears in her eyes…

 **Abhijit:** Daya ne tumse shaadi ki baat kyun ki…yeh toh main nahi jaanta..usne hum me se kisi ko kuch nahi bataya tumhare baare me..

 **Tarika:** actually..Daya ke suspension ke baad uss din Purvi Daya ko apni dil ki baat bataane hi ghar aayi thi..aur wahan tumhe dekhne ke baad…usne apna iraada badal liya..

 **Shreya (angry):** agar Purvi Daya se sach me pyaar karti hai..toh usne bataya kyun nahi?

 **Tarika:** Shreyaa..Purvi Daya se pyaar karti hai..magar who tumhari bhi achi dost hai…usse aisa lag raha tha ki who tumse dhokhaa kar rahi hai…usse laga Jahnvi ke liye Daya ka tumhare saath me honaa bahut zaroori hai…isliye usne naukri chodd di…aur hum sabse door jaanewaali thi..Shreyaa…tum theekh ho…

Shreya sobs and runs out of the hospital….

 **Purvi room**

Her ears are buzzing….she can hear the blood flowing in her body. She stirs and suddenly the high pitch whining sound in her ears clear up…she can hear some beeps, some murmurs…

 **** ** _Purviiii…I…I love you…_**

Her eyes open in a flash…she cannot see Daya in front of her…she moves her eyes…she is in a hospital…slowly images form in her mind….

Daya holding her tight, confessing love, angry at terrace, Shreya…Jahnvi….she shuts her eyes trying to make the images go away..

 **Tarika (concern):** Purviii…

 **Purvi (opening eyes):** Tarikaa..

 **Tarika (small smile):** welcome back…

Purvi smiles weakly…Pankaj and Freddy look on at her..she can make out Pankaj has been crying. He turns to wipe his tears..

 **Purvi (smile):** Motuuuu….tum ro rahe ho?...arre dekh…main marri nahi hoon…

 **Pankaj (not looking at her):** Shut up…tum bahut burii ho….zinda hoke kya faydaa..chodke toh jaa hi rahi ho naa..he walks out of the room, crying..

 **Purvi (trying to get up):** Pankajjj..ruk naa..

 **Tarika:** leti raho Purvi…tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai..

Purvi lies down again. Daya's smile makes her open her eyes. she looks at Tarika…her heart is pounding..No one has talked about him yet!...he is nowhere to be seen…is he allright?

 **Purvi:** abhi…abhijit sir nahi aaye? She asks indirectly..

 **Tarika (smile):** Abhi Daya ke paas hai..

 **Purvi (scared):** ohh….sir…sir kaise hai? She shuts her eyes…she wants to know…but she is also afraid…

 **Tarika:** Daya ko hosh nahi aaya hai abhi tak..

Tears form in Purvi's eyes and she holds Tarika's hand tight..

 **Purvi (crying):** maine mana kiya tha sir ko bolne se…sir ne ek nahi suni…agar unhe kuch ho gaya toh..

Tarika gathers her in her arms. Purvi sobs loudly..

 **Purvi:** main marr jaoongi…Tarikaaa…main nahi jee paaongi….I love him Tarikaa….

 **Shreya voice:** aur agar who bach gaye..toh kya karogi tum Purvi?

Purvi stops sobbing and looks at Shreya. She is standing at the door of her room. Purvi feels a ton of guilt in her heart…she cannot meet her eyes…

 **Purvi (whisper):** Shreyaa..

 **Shreya:** tumne jawaab nahi diya…agar Daya bach gaye..toh tum kya karogi?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** main..main…main yahan se chali jaoongi…maine resign kiya hai naa…

 **Shreya (holding her by shoulders):** idhar dekho..meri aankhon me..

Purvi slowly raises her eyes to meet that of Shreya's…

 **Shreya (hurt):** Daya ke baad sabse zyaada pyaar aur bharosa maine tumpe kiya tha Purvi..aaj uss bharose ko todd diya tumne…

 **Purvi (scared):** Shreyaa..main sach me chali jaoongi..

 **Shreya:** tum toh chali jaoogi Purvi..magar tumhari yaaden? Woh kaise door leke jaoogi? Tumhara pyaar? Who kaise bhoologi?

Purvi has no answer..she looks down in defeat.

 **Shreya (softly):** Purvi….tum pyaar karti ho Daya se…yeh sach hai…ab isse chupaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…mujhse bhi nahi…

Purvi looks at Shreya…her tears flow over and she starts sobbing.

 **Shreya (hugging her):** tum sach me paagal hooo…mere aur Daya ke beech kabhi kuch hua hi nahi..hum dono ne ek doosre ko apni dil ki baat bataane me der kar di…kahin na kahin meri wajah se Daya ko itne saal koi khushi nahi mili…she holds Purvi's chin…aaj unhe who khushi mil sakti hai…tumhara pyaar who khushi hai Purvi…she becomes sad..magar aaj phir se meri wajah se…who khushi se door ho rahe hai..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** nahi Shreya..Jaanu ki zindagi ke liye..

 **Shreya:** jaanu meri beti hai Purvi…main uska khayal rakh sakti hoon…usse akele paal sakti hoon..haan kuch waqt ke liye thoda kamzor ho gayi thi…lekin ab mujhe poora vishwaas hai…yeh kaam mushkil nahi hai…aur phir…hume CID me training di gayi hai naa..apni mushkilon ka saamna karo….toh main wohi karne waali hoon..she smiles at Purvi…

 **Shreya:** Purviii…tumhe khushiyon pe haq hai…aur tumhari khushi…tumhari ek haan ka intezaar kar rahi hai..Purvi looks at her…she nods her head…

 **Freddy:** haan Purvi…Shreya sahi keh rahi hai…Daya sir ne toh apni dil ki baat bataa di…ab tumhari baari hai…

 **Tarika (wiping tears, smile):** haan…kya pata…Daya tumhari haan sunke…khushi se jhoom uthe…hosh me aa jaaye..

 **Purvi (worried):** daya sir? Hosh me nahi aaye?

 **Tarika (worried):** Haan Purvi…abhijit ne manaa kiya tumhe bataane se…Daya..Daya ki haalat theekh nahi hai…woh abhi tak hosh me nahi aaya hai…

Purvi unknowingly gets up from the bed, ready to see Daya.

 **Tarika:** arre rukooo..yeh drip toh nikaalne dooo..

 **Purvi (trying to remove it):** Daya sir kahan hai? Mujhe le chalo please..she pleads..

 **So now...Purvi has to confess her love! next chapter - confession, celebration and romance..**

 **Thank you all for your love and support...keep reading and reviewing**

 **Dear KSarah, Ashwini, ASD, Guest, Prachi, Manjot, Ravi, Kavi fan, Emily and Suman - Thank you for your love**

 **Dear Sri Kanth: Daya is not in love with Shreya at the moment...he loves Purvi...he is only trying to help Shreya..**

 **Dear Angel Adi:** I unfortunately donot remember the episode number...I had seen it sometime back. its about a robbery of jewels from a big safe. Daya and purvi get trapped inside and later they both fall unconscious..

Dear Abhivi diwani...I shall try to write a story on Abhivi...give me some time..

 **I really enjoyed writing this story as it was a new couple for me...Thank you..**


	9. Chapter 9

Purvi slowly opens the door to Daya's room. Abhijit and ACP are seated. Abhijit turns at the noise of the door. He gets up. Purvi steps inside supported by Tarika.

 **Abhijit (concern):** Tarikaaa…tum Purvi ko yahan kyun laayi ho?…isse aaram karna chahiye..

 **Purvi (tired, worried):** Daya sir kaise hai?

 **Abhijit:** Daya ko hosh nahi aaya hai…magar woh theekh hai…

 **Purvi:** aap jhooth mat boliye sir..she pleads..

Abhijit looks at Tarika.. she nods her head, telling him to say the truth.

 **Abhijit (sighing):** Daya ki haalat…he takes a deep breath…utni theekh nahi hai…

Purvi loses balance slightly, Tarika holds her.

 **Tarika:** meri baat maanoo Purvi…tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai..yahan Abhi aur sir hai naa…tum chalo…apne kamre me chalo..she tries to take Purvi away..

 **Purvi (standing straight):** Nahi Tarika…jab tak sir ko hosh nahi aata..main yahin rukoongi..

Abhijit and Tarika give up and allow Purvi to sit next to Daya. They all are next to him, observing his still body…he appears to be sleeping.

 **Sometime later,**

Abhijit comes out and talks to Tarika.

 **Abhijit (tired):** Tarika…yeh Purvi kisika kehna maan hi nahi rahi hai…uski haalat toh dekho…khud bimaar hai magar zidd pakad ke baithi hai…tum usse samjhaati kyun nahi ho…

 **Tarika (worried, smile):** Fikar toh mujhe bhi ho rahi hai..magar kya kahoon Abhi…dil ki baat hai..jab aapka sabse kareebi…bahut takleef me ho..toh apne dil ko kaise sukoon milega?

She points to the view inside the room. Daya is sleeping and Purvi is seated close to him.

 **Abhijit (smile):** Kuch der ke liye inn dono ko akela chodd ke dekhte hai…shayad yeh Laila apne Majnu ko theekh kar de..he smiles at Tarika..

 **Tarika:** agar yeh Laila-Majnu hai…toh hum dono kya hai?

 **Abhijit:** Mr and Mrs Abhijit Srivastav? He states…there is a smile on his lips..

 **Tarika (raising eyebrows):** abhi officially huye nahi hai…

 **Abhijit:** shaadi toh bass formality hai Tarika'jiiii'….he teases her..main toh bahut pehle hi 'joruu ka ghulaam' ban chukaa hoon..

 **Daya room**

 **Purvi (tears, mind):** Daya sir…aankhen kholiye naa…please…mujhe aapse baat karni hai…aapke saath…she wipes her tears..aapke saath khush rehna hai…thakk gayi hoon akele yeh zindagi jeete jeete….ab ek saathi chahti hoon…

She places her hand on his hand. He grips it. She looks up..he is trying to open his eyes. Purvi gets up and starts calling him by his name..

 **Purvi (tears falling):** Daya sir..Daya sir…aankhen kholiye please…please sir..ek baar…ek baar…she begs him…

 **Daya (eyes open, small voice):** Purvii…tum….his head aches as he tries to remember where they are..

 **Daya (head ache):** yeh safe me…oxygen…

 **Purvi:** hum safe me nahi hai..

 **Daya (looking around):** toh phir yeh….he tries to make sense….

 **Purvi:** sir…mujhe aapse kuch..

 **Daya (cutting her):** baaki sab log kahan hai…Abhijit…ACP sir…uss heere ki chori…he is blabbering on because of the effect of the medicines…

 **Purvi:** sir..aap meri baat toh..

 **Daya (not in sense):** maine kitni baar kaha hai…gloves pahenke investigation karna chahiye..

 **Purvi (trying to reason):** Sir…hum log safe me nahi hai….aap hospital me hai…

 **Daya:** kya bol rahi ho tum…tum bolo mat…he breathes heavily…iss safe me oxygen kam hai…

 **Purvi (frustrated):** sirrr….ek baar…meri baat..

 **Daya:** shhhhh…Purvi…bolo mat..saans ruk jaayegi…aur ek baar saans ruk gayi…mmmhhgfffhkkk…

Daya's heartbeats race….he feels some soft pressure on his lips…he stops talking…..and feels at peace..Purvi's tears drop faster….she continues to kiss him…to calm him down..

 **Outside room..**

 **Pankaj:** Abhijit Sir…Daya sir kaise hai…main zaraa dekh ke aaoon..

 **Abhijit (blocking him):** arre Motuuu…har waqt wrong entry marta hai…ilaaj chal raha hai andar…disturb mat kar…

 **Pankaj (confused):** Ilaaaj?

Tarika giggles and takes a quick glance through the window. She can see Daya has now embraced Purvi and she is lying next to him.

 **Tarika:** chalo Pankajjj…I think hume 'treatment' ke beech me nahi aana chahiye…mere khayal se Daya jaldi theekh ho jaayega..

 **Abhijit (giggling):** mujhe toh darr hai kahin Daya ka 'heart fail' naa ho jaaye..Tarika and Abhijit both laugh and give hi-fives to each other..

They drag a confused Pankaj with them.

 **Daya room**

Purvi finally leaves his lips and looks at him. Daya looks at her with surprise, he realizes they have been kissing.

 **Daya (touching lips):** kya…abhi abhi…tumne mujhe kiss kiya? He asks with a genuine surprise in his voice.

 **Purvi (nodding head):** aap chupp nahi ho rahe the..isliye..

Daya feels awkward, guilty.

 **Daya:** yeh theekh nahi hai Purvi..

 **Purvi (tears, getting up):** aur aapne jo uss safe me kaha..kya who theekh tha? Boliye sir..

 _I …I love you Purviii…._

Daya recollects his words, those emotions…he feels a pain in his heart…he also remembers Jahnvi..and the way she calls him _Papa…_

 **Daya (sorry):** I am sorry Purvi..pata nahi who sab..maine kya kya bol diya..

 **Purvi (hurt):** matlab…aapne jo bhi kaha..woh sab sach nahi tha? aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte?….she sobs and opens the door to his room and runs away.

Abhijit sees Purvi crying and running away. Tarika goes behind her. Abhijit opens Daya's room.

 **Abhijit:** Dayaaaa…tum…tum theek ho? He asks..

 **Daya:** Abhijit…haan..main theekh hoon…

 **Abhijit:** yeh Purvi…woh rote rote kyun gayi? Kya hua Daya?

Daya sighs and explains what happened. He looks very sad and guilty.

 **Abhijit:** kamaal hai Daya teraaa..arre jab uss safe me marne wala tha..tab toh bedhadak apni dil ki baat bol di…tab tujhe yeh nahi laga tu kya bol raha hai..Jahnvi ki yaad nahi aayi?

 **Daya:** abhijit…woh baat alag hai…mujhe laga woh meri aakhiri saanse hai…main koi bojh rakhke marna nahi chahta tha…zindagi me pehle bhi ek baar dil ki baat bolne me der kar di thi…phir se fail nahi hona chahta tha..

 **Abhijit (frustrated):** toh ab kya lag raha hai tujhe….jab sab kuch theekh ho gaya tha…Purvi khud tere paas aayi thi…toh ab kyun uska dil dukhaya..

 **Daya (angry):** Maine Shreya se waada kiya hai..shaadi kaa…Jahnvi ki zindagi ka sawaal hai..

 **Shreya (voice):** aur aapki zindagi ka kya daya?

 **Daya (surprise, guilty):** Shreyaa..tum?

 **Shreya:** mujhe aana hi pada…jaane ke pehle sab theekh karna chahti hoon..aapki khushiyan lautaana chahti hoon..

 **Daya (confused):** Kahan jaa rahi ho tum?

 **Shreya:** aap logon ki zindagi se door….

 **Daya:** Shreyaaa…

 **Shreya:** mujhe bolne dijiye Daya…maine jab aapse madat maangi thi…ek hamdard, ek dost ke hesiyat se maangi thi…maine kabhi apne dil me koi ichaa nahi rakhi thi…ki hum kabhi koi rishte me bandhenge…main aapko uss din bhi shaadi ki baat pe manaa karne waali thi…magar ek pal ke liye Jaanu ke baare me sochke mera mann dagmagaya..aur iss wajah se maine aapki baat maan li

She wipes her tears.

 **Shreya:** mera yakeen maaniye…mujhe bilkul pata nahi thaa ki aap aur Purvi…aap dono ne kabhi kuch bataya hi nahi..Daya hamara pehla rishta senior-junior ka tha..phir dosti kaa..yeh kuch aur ho sakta tha yaa nahi..yeh main nahi jaanti…lekin haan yeh kuch aur hua nahi..yeh hum dono ki galti thi..

Daya nods his head in agreement.

 **Shreya:** Main nahi chahti aap yeh galti phir se dohraaye…she places her hand on his hand. Please Daya…apni zindagi ka faisla apni khushi ke liye leejiye..doosron ki khushi ke liye nahi..Daya…he looks into her eyes…Purvi ko aapki zaroorat hai…jaayiye….aapki khushi aapka intezaar kar rahi hai..

 **Daya:** magar Jahnvi?

 **Shreya:** who bilkul theekh hai Daya…meri application manzoor ho gayi hai…mujhe 2 hafte me Australia pahunchna hai…mere Maa-Papa bhi chal rahe hai mere saath..she smiles…

 **Abhijit (happy):** arre waah…yeh kab hua?

 **Shreya (smiling):** maine Papa se baat ki..unhone ne mujhe maaf kar diya hai..beeti baaten bhool kar hum sab saath rehne waale hai..Jaanu akeli nahi hai ab..uske saath Naani aur Naana bhi honge..she will be fine…Shreya smiles..

Daya wipes his tears and he is happy for Shreya. Abhijit and Shreya look at him and shake their heads in disappointment..

 **Daya (question mark):** Tum log mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho?

 **Abhijit (slapping his head):** Daya…sach me..lagta hai tere dimaag me abhi bhi oxygen kam hai..arre…jaaa…Purvi ko manaa..

 **Daya:** ohh haan…he gets up to go…

 **Shreya:** ek min…aap aise khaali haath jaayenge?

 **Daya (confused):** khaali haath? Matlab..

 **Shreya:** tch tch tch….Purvi pe taras aa raha hai mujhe…aaj ke baad woh gaana gaayegi… _main kya karoon Raam..mujhe buddhaa mil gaya…._

Abhijit also joins in singing with Shreya.

 **Purvi room**

Purvi is finally asleep because of sedatives. She was very upset because of Daya's behavior.

 **Abhijit (whisper):** Tarikaaa…2 min ke liye baahar aanaa..

Tarika steps out and closes the door softly.

 **Daya (concern):** Purvi kaisi hai?

 **Tarika (crossing her arms):** Tumhe kya lagta hai? Kaisi hogi woh? Bechaari..tumhe milne aane ke waqt kitna khush thi…..aur tumse milne ke baad..utna hi royi…kyun kiya tumne aisa Daya?

 **Abhijit:** arre yaar…yeh vakil ki tarah sawaal mat karo…Daya tu andar jaa…main yahan meri laila ko sambhaalta hoon…tu teri waali ke paas jaa..Jaa naa…aur sunn…iss baar koi gadbad mat karna..

Daya goes inside Purvi's room. Abhijit takes his position at the glass window of Purvi's room.

 **Tarika (hitting Abhijit):** Yeh kya kar rahe ho Abhi…sheeee…tumhe sharam nahi aati..

 **Abhijit (shshiiing her):** arre…main poori picture nahi dekhoonga…bass starting ke 5 min…Daya sab theekh kar raha hai naa..yehi dekhna hai….aisa naa ho apna hero dialogue bhool jaaye…tayyar rehna ..hum dono ko special appearance karna padega shayad…aaooo..Tum bhi dekhoo..

Daya steps in the room and clears his throat. Purvi is sleeping. Her face looks sad. Daya knows its because of him.

He places the flower bouquet on her table side and combs his hairs with his hands. He takes the stool and sits next to her. He smiles and suddenly feels shy…he has never proposed to any girl in life..his throat goes dry and he wipes sweat from his forehead.

 **Daya (composing himself):** Pu…Purvi…her name comes as a whisper..

Purvi stirs in her sleep, but doesn't open her eyes.. Daya shuts his eyes and decides he cannot do this..he wants to run away..he gets up to go and his hand hits a glass of water on bedside table. The water spills on Purvi and glass falls with a Clangggg…

 **Abhijit:** arreee….kya kar raha hai Daya…gayi bhainss paani me..

Purvi feels the wetness on her face and neck..she wakes up and sits with a jerk. She blinks her eyes – Daya is standing in her room – awkwardly..

 **Purvi (surprise):** daya sirrr..

 **Daya (stammer):** arre..tum…tum jaag gayi…sorry..by mistake..tum..tum aaram karo..main baadme aata hoon…he prepares to leave..

 **Abhijit (sigh):** arre yaar…chalo Tarika…special appearance ka time ho gaya..

Daya reaches the door, Abhijit and Tarika open and enter the room.

 **Abhijit:** ek min..ek min….Daya..kahan jaa raha hai? Kisse bhaag raha hai?

 **Daya:** abhijitt..woh….

 **Tarika:** bass karo tum dono ab…lagta hai ab tum dono ke dialogues hame hi bolne padenge..Purvi….tere rone dhone ke din ab gaye….Daya tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai…

 **Abhijit:** haan bhai..aur Daya..tujhe bhi saaf saaf shabdo me bataata hoon..Purvi tujhse bahut pyaar karti hai…hai naa?

Daya and Purvi look at each other and nod their heads simply.

 **Abhijit (emotional):** arre..tum dono ko apni dil ki baat khul ke karni chahiye…pehle hi der ho gayi hai..ab aur nahi.. Daya..Purvi…aapas me ek baar baat karlo….

Abhijit hugs Daya and pats his back. Tarika and Abhijit take leave of both of them and shut the door.

 **Daya (sitting next to Purvi):** Purviii…woh..Tarika aur Abhijit ne jo bhi kaha..woh..woh sach hai..uss waqt uss safe me jab mujhe laga meri maut paas hai..tab mere dil me ek hi bojh tha..main ek baar tumse apni dil ki baat kehna chahta tha..us waqt mujhe aur koi baat, aur koi insaan yaad nahi aaya…main marne waala tha magar bahut khush tha..kyunki mere zindagi ke aakhiri woh pal…tumhare saath tha…main chahoonga aise hi tum mere saath hamesha hamesha ke liye meri zindagi me raho…rahogi naa?He takes her hand in his…I…he looks in her eyes..I love you..

 **Purvi (emotional):** sach….main bhi…she manages to say..

 **Daya:** main bhi? Main bhi kya?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** main bhi…she looks down nervously..main bhi…same..

 **Daya:** kiss karte waqt bhi itna sharmaa nahi rahi thi..ek I love you bolne me itna time laga rahi hooo..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** nahi Daya sir…aaj ke baad main apne dil me koi baat nahi rakhoongi…pehli baar zindagi me koi mila hai..jisse apni dil ki saare baate kar sakti hoon..she smiles…kuch din pehle tak aap mere liye sirf mere senior the…Daya sir..mere dil me hamesha aapke liye izzat thi…aaj who sab…pyaar me badal gaya hai….ab..ab ek darr lagne laga hai…

 **Daya (coming closer to her):** kaisa darrr Purvi?

 **Purvi (scared look):** aapko khone ka darrr..hamara saath chootne ka darr…maine maut ko kareeb se dekha hai…aapka saath chootte huye dekha hai…pata nahi ek aur baar bardasht kar paoongi yaa nahi..

Daya hugs her tight. Purvi shivers at the thought of separation.

 **Daya (caressing her hairs):** Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse? Maine kabhi socha nahi..mujhe koi itna pyaar karne waali milegi…

 **Purvi (separating from hug):** I love you very much Daya sir…she says in a choked voice.. Daya kisses her forehead..

 **Daya:** Purvi..mujhe ek promise karo….hum saath me jeeyenge…haste khelte, ladte-jhagdate, pyaar se, dosti se…iske beech me phir kabhi maut ke baaten nahi karogi..

 **Purvi (nodding head):** promise…They both remain in their hug..

 **Outside**

Abhijit and Tarika sigh a relief and hug it out themselves..

 **Pankaj (running):** sirrrr…Sirrr..Daya sir apne kamre me nahi hai…kahan gaye? He is panting..

 **Abhijit (making face):** Yaaaar…teri timing reset karni hogi…hamesha galat entry kyun maarta hai..Daya theekh hai..treatment karwa raha hai..

 **Pankaj:** treatment..acha..main zara Purvi ko milke aata hoon..

 **Tarika (blocking way):** tum andar nahi jaa sakte..Purvi ka treatment chal raha hai..

 **Pankaj:** yaani dono ka treatment saath me ho raha hai? He exclaims..

 **Abhijit:** haan…abhi abhi toh mild treatment shuru hua hai…abhi aur bhi doses baaki hai..kyun Tarikaji..he winks…Tarika blushes…

 **Well...Welll...They confessed at last..let me know how you guys liked it...**

 **there was less romance in this chapter..I have a new idea in my mind...**

 **some readers have asked to show life after their marriage, romance, how their relation is affected by their work...these are very good ideas...however I am not sure how to show all this as a part of this story...**

 **Instead..i am thinking of writing one shots for each of this situations- Romance, fight, masti, life problems...this will be continuation in this story but separate chapters...**

 **Dear Sagarika;** Thank you so much for your review...I am touched that you care so much for this story :)...mujhe aapka idea bahut pasand aaya...isliye maine one shots likhne ki sochi hai….I hope you all enjoy it

 **I need your support..please review generously if you like this story and my idea...**


	10. Chapter 10

THE FIRST DATE -

This is the series of OS that start now...

Daya and Purvi get discharged from hospital. They are now finally a couple in relationship. Shreya has left for Australia. Everyone is happy. Its now the first day of joining for Daya and Purvi after the accident in safe. Purvi has taken back her resignation..

 **First day of office,**

Pankaj is continuously looking at the door. Freddy comes to him.

 **Freddy:** Kya baat hai Pankaj…baar baar darwaaje pe kya dekh raha hai..koi aane waali hai kya? Hahaha..he laughs slapping his shoulder..

 **Pankaj:** arre Freddy sir…aaj Daya sir aur Purvi aane waale hai naa….he looks excited.

 **Freddy (confused):** Toh..usme nayi baat kya hai…woh dono toh itne saalon se aa rahe hai..

 **Pankaj:** arree….nayi baat toh hai naa..abhi toh woh dono..wohhhh hai naa..he raises his eyebrows..

 **Freddy (still confused):** kya 'wohh' hai?

 **Pankaj:** arre….he says in whisper…'boyfriend-girlfriend'….samjhe kya abhi?

 **Freddy (open mouth):** arre haan…yeh baat toh mere dimag se nikal gayi..

 **Pankaj (excited):** tabhi toh…kya lagta hai aapko..woh dono kaise aayenge..haathon me haath..Sir ne Purvi ko rose diya hoga? Ya lilies?

 **Abhijit:** kya baaten ho rahi hai? Rose? Lily…kisika bday hi kya aaj?

 **Freddy:** Nahi sirrr..bday nahi..wohhhh aaj Purvi aur Daya sir aa rahe hai…toh Pankaj soch raha tha..dono saath me kaise aayenge?

 **Abhijit:** achhaaa…tum log yeh sirf Daya ke liye soch rahe ho…yaa mere liye bhi kabhi sochte ho..

 **Pankaj (dryly):** sirrr..aapka romance toh sadiyon se chala aa raha hai..Freddy nods his head…abhi toh humne umeed bhi chodd di hai..

 **Abhijit (giving 5 files):** bahut bakk bakk karne laga hai…faltoo ka time bahut hai..toh yeh file complete karo….main zara lab hoke aata hoon…sab kuch theekh toh hai naa wahan..yeh check karke aata hoon..

 **Freddy (giggles):** jaayiye jayiye..wahan par aapke villain subah se hi maujood hai..Dr Salunkhe..

Pankaj nudges Freddy and signals to the door. They can see Daya walk inside. They smile and wish him good morning. He wishes them back. They wait for 2 mins but cannot see Purvi. Freddy and Pankaj look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

 **Pankaj (clearing throat):** sir…Purvi nahi aayi aap ke saath?

 **Daya (checking files on laptop):** kya? Purvi aayi nahi abhi tak?…he checks his watch..

Purvi steps in wiping her sweat. She looks at Daya and smiles. Daya shows her his watch in reply. She checks time on her watch. She realizes she is late.

 **Purvi:** Good morning Dayaaa…Daya looks at her straight…she gulps..Sirrr..Daya Sir..she adds..

 **Daya:** Good morning Purvi…aaj late..tum toh subah jldi uth gayi thi naa jab maine tumhe phone kiya tha..

Freddy giggles. Purvi looks at them.

 **Daya:** toh phir late kaise ho gaya?

 **Purvi:** main..main..wait kar rahi thi..

 **Daya:** kiska?

Purvi looks at him with an unbelievable look. She had thought Daya would pick her up and they would come to the bureau together. She thought he would surprise her..but nothing of that sort happened and after waiting for 30 mins, Purvi had come on her own.

 **Daya (impatient):** Kiska intezaar tha tumhe Purvi?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** kuch..kuch nahi…courier aane waala tha…she takes her bag to the restroom.

Tarika is already inside the restroom putting on eyeliner. She sees Purvi's reflection on the mirror and turns to face her with excitement.

 **Tarika:** ohooo…Madam aa gayi….tohh…she raises her eyebrow..kaisa raha pehla din…office tak ka safar apne 'boyfreind' ke saath…Daya ne kuch gift kiya? Subah se kitne phone kiye? Kitne messages…bata naa..

 **Purvi (taking facewash to wash face):** aisa kuch nahi hua..subah bass ek phone kiya tha..

 **Tarika (shocked):** bas ek? Aur…koi gift? Chocolates..phool?

 **Purvi (wiping her face):** ummhmmm…kuch nahi…main intezaar karti rahi…shayad yeh mujhe lene aayenge…but nahi…phir main akeli aa gayi bureau..roz ki tarah…auto me..

 **Tarika (face fall):** kya yaar…hamare poore mood ka satyanash kar diya..tum dono kaise boyfriend-girlfriend ho? Ekdum boring type…

 **Purvi (irritated):** Tumhare mood kharab kar diya? matlab?

 **Tarika (naughty glint):** Arre…Bureau me naya couple bana hai…tum dono ab hamare saamne hi hoge..hum log excited hai tumhara romance dekhne ke liye…

 **Purvi:** Tarikaaaa…hum dono kya koi circus me hai..jo tum logon ka entertainment kare? She asks with her hands on hips..

 **Tarika:** Oh madam…mere aur Abhijit ke har date ke baad phone pe aadhi raat tak details maangti ho…tab khayal nahi aaya iss baat ka…haan…

 **Purvi (flustered):** arre…wohh..wohh toh alag baat hai..aise thode bataa sakte hai sabko…

 **Tarika:** kaan kholke sunle….jaise tune mere saare kisse maze se sune hai naa…theekh waise hi..mujhe bhi tere saare details chahiye aaj se..samjhii…

 **Purvi (blush):** lekin…lekin woh kuch kare toh naa..bureau me aate hi mujhe daat diya…late ho gayi kehke..tarikaa…mujhe darr lag raha hai…Daya sir..Daya sir agar romantic nahi huye toh?

 **Tarika:** arree..toh tum romantic ban jaoo..

 **Purvi (shock):** main?

 **Tarika (smile):** aise kya shock ho rahi hai? Aajkal naya zamaana hai…hum ladkiyon ko bhi kabhi kabhi koi initiative leni chahiye…

 **Purvi (agreeing):** hmm…lekin…main kya karoon? Kaise baat karoon Daya sir se…

 **Tarika:** sabse pehle..yeh sir sir ki poonch lagana bandh kar..

 **Purvi (shock):** aise kaise nahi bulaaoo unhe sir…wohh sabse senior hai..nahi nahi…main unhe naam se nahi bula sakti..

 **Tarika (rolling eyes):** arre…bureau me nahi…bureau ke baahar unhe Daya bol sakti hai naa…

 **Purvi (agreeing):** hmm..shayad tum theekh keh rahi ho..main aaj yeh try karke dekhti hoon..

 **Cafeteria**

Daya is taking coffee from the machine. Abhijit walks upto him and slaps him on shoulder.

 **Abhijit:** kyun bhai…hamare taaza taaza Majnu…kaise chal rahi hai love story?

 **Daya (shy, smile):** Kya love story..abhi toh shuru huyi hai..chalte chalte chal jaayegi..

 **Abhijit:** arre waah..chalo acha hai..shuru toh ho gayi…toh aaj kya scene hai?

 **Daya (sipping coffee):** aaj 3 cases ka investigation hai, dopahar ko court jaana hai…shaam ko DCP ke saath meeting hai…

 **Abhijit (cutting him):** yeh sab mujhe pata hai..

 **Daya:** toh phir mujhse kyun puch rahe ho?

 **Abhijit(whisper):** abbe yaar..main yeh puch raha tha…iss sabke baad kya scene hai? He raises his eyebrows..

 **Daya (confused):** kya?...Abhijit…saaf saaf puch naa…yeh gol gol baat kyun kar raha hai..

 **Abhijit (exhaling breath):** acha theekh hai…shaam ko tu Purvi ke saath kahan jaa raha hai?

 **Daya (confused):** Purvi ke saath? Kahan jaane waala hoon? Mujhe nahi pata…usne tujhe kuch bataya?

 **Abhijit (frustrated):** yaar Daya…sach me tera kuch nahi ho sakta…tujhe sab kuch sikhaana padega…arre..tum aaj Purvi ko kahan leke jaa rahe ho? Date pe? Ab aayi baat samajh me?

 **Daya:** date? Maine kuch socha nahi iske baare me..

 **Abhijit (frustrated):** toh kab sochega? Shaadi ke baad? Areee yaar..yeh tere 'Late Jawaani' ke din hai…enjoy kar isse…usse kahin ghumaane le jaa..thoda hass bol le..he looks here and there and then whispers…yehi mauka hai dost…dheere dheere romance bhi shuru ho jaayega…he laughs..Daya covers his face in shyness..

 **Daya:** kya yaar Abhijit…acha sunn..he looks at him…tum Dr Tarika ko pehli date pe kahan leke gaye the?

 **Abhijit:** acha..toh mujhse tution shuru kar di tumne…hainnn…

 **Daya:** Abhijitttttt…he says sharply…

 **Abhijit:** bataata hoon…bataata hoon..kya baat hai..tujhe badi jaldi hai..Purvi ke saath date pe jaane ki..Daya hits him playfully..achaa sunn..main Tarika ji ko unke mann pasand Chinese restaurant leke gaya tha..

 **Daya:** achaa..phir…

 **Abhijit:** phir kya..humne khaana khaaya..wahan pe live music chal raha tha..toh maine Tarika ji ko dance ke liye puchaa..

 **Daya:** woh maan gayi?..aur tune dance karna kab seekha?

 **Abhijit (smiles):** Dance toh mujhe aaj tak nahi aata..dance toh bass bahaana hai…bass issi mauke se maine unka haath pakda..unke aankhon me aankhen daali..aur bass halka saa jhoomne laga..

 **Daya:** Tarika ko samajh me nahi aaya..tumhe dance nahi aata?

 **Abhijit (slyly):** unka dhyaan dance pe jaata tab naa who samajhti..maine unhe busy rakha..apni baaton me..

 **Daya:** woh kaise?

 **Abhijit (remembering):** unki tareef karke..Tarikaji..yeh dress aap pe ekdum kamaal lag raha hai…he imitates…who muskuraayi…phir maine kaha..waah…yeh perfume..good choice..he looks at Daya….aage bhi sunna hai kya?

 **Daya:** haan…

 **Abhijit:** sorry..aage ki kahaani thodi censored hai..

 **Daya (spitting coffee):** Kya? Matlab…tumne..pehle date pe hi? He coughs…

 **Abhijit(patting his back):** arre nahi yaar…pehli date pe sab kuch toh nahi..magar bahut kuch kar diya hum dono ne…ab tumhari baari hai….jaa mere sher…dikhaa de apna jalwaaa..

Daya and Purvi are busy with investigation. They hardly get time to talk.

 **Later, in the car**

The team is returning to the bureau after investigation. Daya is driving, he checks his watch. Its already 4:00 pm in the afternoon…

 **Daya (mind):** 4 baj gaye…agar dinner pe jaana hai..toh mujhe abhi hi plan karna hoga…Purvi ko bhi bataana hoga..

 **Purvi (mind):** 4 baj gaye…aur abhi tak sir ne kuch bhi khaas nahi kaha…maine naya shirt pehna hai…nayi lipstick..kuch bhi nahi..lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna padega..

They both take a deep breath and start talking at the same time.

 **Daya/Purvi:** aaj raat ko tum/aap free ho?

Pankaj and Freddy look up and giggle. Purvi feels her cheeks becoming red and Daya brushes the sweat at the back of his neck.

 **Purvi:** ahemmm…Sir..aap kuch keh rahe the?

 **Daya:** main..nahi..tum kuch keh rahi thi naa..

 **Purvi:** Sir aap pehle boliye..koi baat nahi..

 **Daya (looking at her):** nahi..ladies first..he wipes sweat with his handkerchief..

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Sir please…aap boliye naa..

 **Daya (clearing throat):** tumhe…tumhara favorite Chinese restaurant kaunsa hai?

 **Purvi:** mujhe chinese pasand nahi hai…soy sauce ki allergy hai..

 **Daya (disappointed):** Oh…toh phir rehne dete hai..

 **Purvi:** kya rehne dete hai?

 **Daya (coughing):** kuch nahi…main soch raha tha aaj chinese khaata hoon..agar tumhe pasand nahi hai toh…its fine..

 **Purvi:** nahi sir..koi baat nahi..main manage kar loongi…woh fried rice me soy sauce nahi use karne bol sakte hai..chalega?

 **Daya:** arre nahi..agar allergy hai toh its fine..hum kisi aur din chalte hai..he says disappointedly..

 **Purvi (sad, not wanting to argue):** okay sir..jaisa…jaisa aap theekh samjhe..

They both stop talking and look outside the window.

 **Daya (mind):** shitt yaar…ab kya karoon…yeh plan toh fail ho gaya…

 **Purvi (mind):** Sir bhi naa..agar maine kaha ki main manage kar loongi toh baat maan leni chahiye naa…ab khud kuch bol bhi nahi rahe hai..

 **Buerau**

Everyone reaches the bureau and continue with their work. Abhiijit and Daya leave for DCP's office for meeting.

 **Tarika:** toh …kahan ki date fix ho gayi? Dinner at Taj? Yaa phir Spice Lane?

 **Purvi (disappointed):** kuch bhi nahi…she narrates what happened..

 **Tarika (sighs):** Huhhhh…yeh Daya bhi naa…ab main kya boloon….some people are not natural you see…

 **Purvi:** main chalti hoon…mujhe ghar jaana hai..she is upset with the lost chance.

 **Daya home**

Daya enters his home well past after dinner time. He sighs and sits on the sofa alone.

 **Daya (mind):** kya yaar Daya…itne din yeh sochke dukhi thaa ki teri life me koi nahi hai…aaj..he sighs…jab koi hai..toh bhi akela hai..waise…thodi galti meri bhi hai…agar usse chinese nahi khaana tha toh koi aur jagah suggest karta…tera matlab toh time spend karne se hai naa..

He lies on the sofa, with eyes closed…

 **Daya (mind):** shayad meri umar nahi rahi yeh sab karne ki….

 **Knock Knock…he opens his eyes and checks the watch…**

 **Daya (thinking):** iss waqt kaun ho sakta hai?

He opens the door and is pleasantly shocked !

 **Daya (surprise):** Tum?

 **Purvi (smile):** andar aane ke liye nahi kahenge?

 **Daya (letting her in):** Haan..haan..aao naa…he shuts the door behind her. She turns and smiles at him…

 **Daya (tense):** Kya baat hai..koi problem hai kya? Tum iss waqt..mujhe phone kar leti…main aa jaata….

 **Purvi (smile):** aapne khaana khaaya?...she very well knows he has not had dinner..

 **Daya :** khaana?

 **Purvi (placing bags on table):** main khaana laayi hoon…saath me khaate hai?

Daya looks at her. She is busy setting the table for dinner. He watches with a smile as she sets different dishes, goes to his kitchen and gets plates, glasses, spoon etc.

 **Purvi (smile):** Baithiye naa…maine aapka favorite banaya hai..

Daya opens the lid and inhales the aroma.

 **Daya (smile):** Bahut achi khushboo hai…tum bhi baitho naa..

She sits down in front and takes some food in her plate. They both look at each other. Purvi is expecting something from Daya..some gesture or some compliment for her dress, looks, hairstyle. He continues to look at her…

She sighs and looks at the food on her plate and takes some Chinese fried rice on her fork. She accepts her fate as it is..maybe Daya is really unromantic..

 **Daya (voice):** Purviiii….

She looks up and sees Daya has forwarded his spoon towards her. He wants her to taste food first! Eat by his hand….

 **Daya (smile):** dekh kya rahi ho? Khaoo naa…

Tears fill Purvi's eyes as she takes the food in her mouth.

 **Daya (smile):** You are looking gorgeous!...tumpe khulle baal bahut sundar lag rahe hai…he compliments..

 **Purvi (blushes):** Thank you sir..

 **Daya:** Sirr? Tum mujhe mere naam se bulaa sakti ho…

 **Purvi:** sorry…magar bahut mushkil hai…thoda odd lagega mujhe sirf Daya bulaana…Daya ke baad sir automatically aa jaata hai..she smiles…

 **Daya (smile):** Toh..tum mujhe Daya mat bulaaoo…

 **Purvi (surprise):** Toh kya bulaoo?

 **Daya:** tum hi kuch socho…kuch acha saa..pyaara saa..he loves her reaction…it's a mixture of excitement and shyness..

 **Purvi (shy, small voice):** Dayuuu? She asks his permission…

 **Daya (shy smile, little laughter):** Dayuuu? He repeats…acha hai..he forwards his hand towards her. She looks at it and forwards her hand too with a smile.

He gently holds her hand and places his lips on it briefly. She gasps and clutches the chair for support..

 **Daya (softly):** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (shyly):** Kuch nahi…

 **Daya (coming close):** sach me? Kuch nahi hua? he asks ..

She looks at him, his face is close to hers..he is smiling..enjoying her uncomfortableness..maybe she was wrong…he is Romantic..afterall!

Her heartbeats raise, she feels his hands on the sides of her cheeks.

 **Daya (husky voice):** Purvii…idhar dekho…meri taraf…

She turns her eyes upwards to him. He is slowly closing his eyes and breathing on her lips. Her hands are cold and they clutch his shirt..she can smell the faint remainder of his musky deo…she mews…

She feels her petite, small frame being crushed under the strong arms of Daya. His sheer masculine strength makes her go weak. Though she is seated on a chair, she feels she will lose balance anytime..she clutches his shirt tightly as he continues to kiss her…

She feels suffocated and possibly breathes raggedly in their first kiss. He immediately stops and looks at her…she falls back on the back rest of the chair, breathing in gasps..

 **Daya (heavy breathing):** I…I am sorry…tum theekh ho?

Purvi looks at Daya…he is breathing heavily but his eyes show concern and fear for her.. Oh! How much she loves him….he looks vulnerable..

 **Purvi (breathing hard):** Bahut zyaada theekh hoon..she says huskily and pulls him back to where he was….

 **So...how was their first date? the whole build up and the actual date...….**

 **Let me know in your comments...I have some more such one shots lined up for them...**

 **keep reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A year has passed by and its valentine day in a few days. Purvi is reminiscing the last valentine day when she and Daya had their first heartfelt conversation which led to their relation.

 **Tarika:** toh Purvi madame..kya plan banaya hai valentine day ka?

 **Purvi:** meri chodooo…tum bataooo…shaadi ke baad pehli valentine day hai..she nudges her..

Tarika and Abhijit have got married since.

 **Tarika (shy):** pata nahi..kuch surprise hai magar…Abhijit mera passport le gaye hai..

 **Purvi (excited):** How romantic…surprise vacation…arre..kitne honeymoon manaooge yaar..

 **Tarika (shy):** shhh..shut up…acha choddd..tumne abhi tak nahi bataya…kya plan hai? Yaa koi secret hai? Mere saath yeh secret sab nahi chalega haan…

 **Purvi(smile):** secret toh nahi hai… Daya sir uss mission pe gaye hai..ussi din waapas aayenge..toh bass ghar par dinner…

 **Tarika:** kya? Sirf dinner…yeh bahut sukhaa sukhaa sa hai..

 **Purvi:** theekh hai na Tarika..mujhe bass unke saath time spend karna hai…

 **Tarika:** teri koi ichaa nahi hai kya? Tumhe Daya se baat karni chahiye..

 **Purvi (thinking):** kya boloon main unko…who itne sweet hai ki unse kuch bolne ka mann nahi karta…

 **Tarika:** phir bhi…tum dono ko ek saal ho gaya hai saath me…kuch toh change karna chahogi naa?

 **Purvi:** hmmm…kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai…unhe thoda adventurous hona chahiye…waise toh case ke liye gaadi aeroplane ke jaise udaate hai..lekin jab hum dono saath me jaate hai toh ekdum defensive driving karte hai….kitna mazaa aayega..woh speed me chalayenge..kabhi koi sharp turn lenge..hum dono takraayenge..she giggles..Tarika slaps her hand…

 **Tarika:** oh hoooo…madame ki soyi huyi ichaayen baahar aa rahi hai…aur phir..uske baad..aur kya badalna chahogi?

 **Purvi (shy):** sir itne strong hai…toh meri ek ichaa hai…she blushes..

 **Tarika:** kya?

 **Purvi:** woh mujhe aise bass apne baahon me uthaa le..

Tarika makes a OOO shape face..

 **Tarika:** OMG…don't tell me..Daya ne aisa abhi tak nahi kiya?

 **Purvi:** shhhhhhh…yeh sirf Daya sir ke liye nahi…mujhe hamesha se lagta tha..mera jo boyfriend yaa pati ho..woh yeh sab mere liye kare..mujhe surprise kare..mujhe..mujhe yeh ehsaas dilaaye…who mujhse kitna pyaar karta hai…mujhse kabhi koi doori bardasht nahi kar sakta….

 **Tarika:** aur? Bataa naa..aur kya kya karna chahiye?

 **Purvi (hitting her):** mujhse kya pooch ke maze le rahi hai….ab teri baari hai..tum bataoo..

The rest of the day everyone carries on with their work. Soon it's the day before valentine. Tarika and Abhijit have taken a day off to compete their packing.

 **Purvi (on phone):** Toh..Tarikaa madame…ho gayi saari tayyari?

 **Tarika (excited):** almost..Purviiii..yaar..main bata nahi sakti..main kitni excited hoon…Abhijit mujhe paris le jaa raha hai….poore 7 din ke liye..

 **Purvi (excited):** Wowwww..Paris…..I am so jealous….he complains…but later laughs…nahi yaar Tarika…I am just happy…jaa…jee le apni zindagi..

 **Tarika (smile):** Jaanti hoon yaar…aur tu bata..Daya se baat huyi teri? Kab aa raha hai woh?

 **Purvi (sad, not showing it):** pata nahi Tarika…abhi tak contact nahi hua hai….

 **Tarika:** ohh..hey..dil chota mat kar…woh aa jayega..

 **Purvi:** hmmm…tu sunn….yahan ki fikar mat kar…hum sab hai naa…tu bass aapne valentine day pe dhyaan de..mujhe saari details chahiye okay….

 **Tarika:** haan haan…de doongi…basss..

 **Valentine day**

Purvi is in the bureau. Its very quiet as Abhijit and Tarika have gone off to Paris. Daya is still in mission. So its just Pankaj and Purvi in the bureau. The phone rings. Purvi picks it up..

 **Purvi (professional voice):** CID bureau, Inspector Purvi…

 **Daya (voice):** Purvi…

 **Purvi (recognizing, happy, tears):** Day…Daya…Daya sir..

 **Daya (voice unclear):** awaaz nahi aa rahi hai…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** aap kaise hai? Aap kab aa rahe hai?

 **Daya:** mujhe 10 din aur lagenge..

 **Purvi (sitting down, very sad):** kyaa? Aap..aap aaj nahi aa rahe hai?

 **Daya:** I am so sorry Purvi…mera kaam khatam nahi hua hai..helooo…tum…tum theekh toh ho?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** haan..haan…main theekh hoon…

 **Daya:** Happy valentine's day Purvi…mujhe hamari pichle saal ki valentine day yaad aa raha hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** haan…main..main bureau me hi hoon..mujhe bhi wahi sab yaad aa raha hai…

 **Daya:** okay Purvi..mujhe phone rakhna hoga…main thoda busy hoon..

 **Purvi (sad):** Bye…Dayuu..she takes his name in a whisper..

Purvi feels sad and lonely. She looks around…there is semi darkness and loneliness. She sighs.

 **Pankaj:** ahemm…he clears his throat…kya kaha Daya sir ne?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** kuch nahi…unka kaam baaki hai…woh next week aa rahe hai…she feels very lonely at this moment. She sits down on a chair and her tears flow..

 **Pankaj (getting water for her):** arre..kya yaar..itni si baat pe ro rahi ho..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** sorry Pankaj…itne saal tak kabhi valentine day nahi manayaa…koi special thaa hi nahi meri zindagi me..aaj pehla valentine day manaa sakti thi…magar yeh bhi nahi hua..

 **Pankaj:** tu Daya sir ko bahut miss kar rahi hai naa..

 **Purvi:** pata nahi Pankaj…iss baar yeh mission pe gaye hai…tab se ek ajeeb si bechaini hai mann me…main bass unhe ek baar dekhna chahti hoon..

 **Pankaj (smiles):** bahut jaldi tera intezaar poora ho jaayega..

 **Purvi (doubt):** matlab?

 **Pankaj:** arre matlab…tune hi toh kaha naa..next week Daya sir aa jayenge…

 **Purvi:** ohhh..okay..

 **Pankaj:** acha…tune kuch khaaya? Chal dinner mangaate hai..

 **Purvi:** nahi yaar Pankaj..bhookh nahi hai..

Pankaj's phone buzzes again and again. He looks at it.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai?

 **Pankaj:** aahhh…Snehal ka message hai…woh wait kar rahi hai…

 **Purvi:** arre..toh tu yahan kya kar raha hai..jaa..aaj ke din toh usse intezzar mat kara..

Purvi convinces Pankaj to leave. She is now all alone at the bureau. She walks around. She stops by Daya's desk. She sits on his chair…remembering him…she picks up all the stuff on his desk and arranges them neatly. She picks his jacket and wears it. She crosses her arms feeling his scent. She rocks in his chair and doesn't realise but sleeps there.

 **TRNGGG..**

She awakens with a jolt. The phone is ringing..

 **Purvi:** helloo..

 **Security:** Madame…aapne khaana mangaaya tha…who aa gaya hai..

 **Purvi (surprise, confused):** khaana?...maine koi khaana nahi mangaaya..

A delivery boy comes and knocks on the glass door.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry…magar maine kuch order nahi kiya hai…

 **Delivery boy:** Madam…address toh yahi hai….enjoy your romantic dinner for two..

 **Purvi:** what? Dinner for two? Hellooo..excuse me…the guy leaves. She is still confused, when she hears a **DINGG** sound from the cafeteria. She walks towards it…its dark..

 **Purvi:** kaun hai? Pankaj…tum ho kya?..she walks in with the food and tries to switch on the lights. She feels herself pulled and before she can react…she is pushed on the wall and a pair of lips is smothering her..

Her mind is blank at this sudden attack…it takes few seconds to register who is doing this..when she realizes who it is…tears make way through her eyes and her hands run over his back..making sure its really him..

She finds herself pulled closer to the body of this person. He has missed her so much…she can tell from the passion showered on her lips.

They finally break the kiss and Purvi reaches to switch on the lights. There he is! Looking relieved, happy and excited…

 **Purvi (tears, whisper):** Day…Dayuuu…she touches his face.

 **Daya (smile, tears):** happy valentine's day Purvi…he gathers her again in his arms.

 **Purvi (hug):** magar aap toh 10 din baad aane waale the naa..

 **Daya (kissing cheek):** theekh hai…waapas jaata hoon..10 din baad aaonga..

 **Purvi (stopping him):** nahi nahi….maine aapko bahut miss kiya Dayuu..she begins to sob…

 **Daya (caressing her face, wiping tears):** bass..bass…Purvi…main aa gaya hoon naa…

 **Purvi (smile):** toh..yeh sab surprise thaa?

 **Daya (making her sit on a chair):** haan…main jaanta hoon aaj ka din kitna special hai…aaj ke din hi toh hum dono me ek nayi dosti shuru huyi thi… **EK NAYA EHSAAS..** hua tha…

He picks a spoon of food and offers to Purvi. She eats it and makes him eat also. They spend the night eating and chatting. The day is going to break soon.

 **Daya (yawning):** Main bahut thakk gaya hoon…chalo naa..ghar chalte hai..

 **Purvi:** magar meri duty?

 **Daya:** maine sab sambhaal liya…Freddy aata hi hoga..

 **Purvi:** theekh hai..Freddy sir ko aane dijiye…phir chalte hai..

 **Daya (impatient):** chalo naa…warna miss ho jaayegaa..

 **Purvi (confused):** Miss ho jaayega? Magar kya?

Daya sighs and stands. He looks into the eyes of Purvi and with a naughty smile, he picks her up easily and carries to the lift.

 **Purvi:** Dayaa sir…please..kya kar rahe hai….koi…koi dekh lega..

 **Daya:** tumhe chup chaap aane kaha..toh meri baat nahi maani…ab aur koi raasta nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** magar..aisi kya jaldi hai?

He runs out of the lift to his jeep and plonks her on the seat. He drives off..Purvi looks out its still dark..the sun has not risen..

 **Purvi:** Sirrr…thoda dheere gaadi chalaiye…ouchhh….he makes a sharp turn, she falls on him.

 **Daya:** kyun? Normally bhi toh aeroplane ki tarah udata hoon naa..

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh inko kaise pata chala?

Daya increases the speed of his vehicle. Purvi clutches the handle above tightly. She is now scared for their lives…

 **Purvi (scared):** Sirrrr..please….darr lag raha hai..

 **Daya (smile):** Darr? Purvi….yeh toh adventure hai…he chuckles…

He brakes the jeep and it halts with a loud screech of tires. Purvi jerks ahead and sits there stunned. She can feel her heartbeats racing and they thud out loud. She has hardly caught her breath that she can hear the door open. Daya has held a hand out for her. She places a still shivering hand on his, he pulls her out in his arms…she gasps..

He has held her tight by her waist, almost lifting her above the ground, while his right hand goes up to her forehead..he traces a bead of sweat.

 **Daya (softly):** Darr gayi?

Purvi nods her head..he kisses her forehead and whispers in her ears..

 **Daya (whisper):** adventure kaisa laga?

 **Purvi (shock):** Ad…adventure..

 **Daya:** haan..adventure…abhi aur baaki hai…

 **Purvi (confuse):** baaki hai? Kya…kk..kya baaki hai?

Daya smiles and turns her roughly. Before she can react, she finds herself blindfolded…she feels disoriented.

 **Purvi (turning around):** daya sir…Day….Dayuuuu…..

She gasps as he lifts her off the ground.

 **Purvi (thrilled):** Dayuuu..

 **Daya:** shhhh….aage ka raasta main tumhe aise hi uthaake le chalta hoon..he cradles her in his arms.

After walking for sometime, he places her down gently. Purvi remains quiet..she feels the chilly morning breeze on her face…she can hear soft chirping of birds…

 **Purvi:** hum kahan hai?

 **Daya:** abhi pata chal jaayega..

He removes the blindfold…Purvi blinks her eyes open…she is amazed at the sight in front….they are standing on a hilltop and in front of her is a glorious sunrise….

She is marveling at the view when she feels two arms around her. Daya kisses her neck softly and murmurs in her ear..

 **Daya (whisper):** Good morning Purvi….

Purvi feels goosebumps all over her arms and body! She turns and whispers against his lips..

 **Purvi:** Very good morning…

 **Daya:** main chahta tha..aaj ki subah main tumhare saath guzaaroon….ek nayi subah…ek nayi shuruaat..

He takes her to the edge and shows her the sights of the place. She is busy admiring and clicking pictures of the scenery. She realizes Daya is missing. She turns and stands rooted at the spot!

 **Daya (on one knee, holding out a ring):** Purvi….iss subah ki tarah meri zindagi ki har subah aur raat aise hi share karogi? Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

Purvi gasps in shock and stands there

ooted. She wishes to cry, kiss Daya and hug him tight..all at the same time..

 **Daya:** Purvii…please…bataoo naa..she nods her head slightly. He takes this as yes and slides the ring in her finger.

They both sit and Purvi nestles her head against his chest. He covers her with his arms.

 **Daya (softly):** kya hua Purvi? Itni chup kyun ho?

 **Purvi (sniffling):** Main bahut khush hoon Dayyuu…she holds her hand up…the diamond on her ring sparkles…maine kabhi socha nahi tha…aaj ke din yeh sab hogaa…

 **Daya (cuddling her):** hmmm…he kisses her forehead..Adventure, Surprise…ho gaya naa sab kuch…aur koi farmaayish baaki hai? He winks…

 **Purvi:** Adventure ! Surprise? Yeh sab..yeh sab toh maine…

 **Daya:** Tarika ko bataya tha..hai naa? ….

 **Purvi (mouth open):** toh…toh aapko kaise pata chala?

 **Daya:** tumhe yaad nahi thaa…Tarika se baat karne ke pehle tum mujhse hi phone pe baat kar rahi thi…shayad tumne call cut nahi kiya..aur maine tum dono ki saari baaten sunli…

Purvi feels guilty and shy at the same snaps his fingers against her eyes…

 **Daya (sly smile):** aur koi ichaa hai? Mujhme kuch aur change chahiye?

 **Purvi (scared):** nahi..nahi..aisa…aisa kuch nahi..

 **Daya (pulling her closer, running a finger on her cheek):** darro mat Purvi…main chahta hoon ki hum dono ke beech kuch chupaa naa rahe…tum mujhe apni ichaayen batana, apne sapne sab mere saath share karna…main sab kuch saath saath karna chahta hoon...toh ab bataoo…aur kya kya chahti ho?

Purvi hugs him and sobs. He is the most understanding life partner she could ever have. She hugs him gently.

 **Daya (whisper):** agar kuch romantic ichaayen hai..toh woh bhi bataana…tumhare saath rehkar..main bhi thoda romantic ho gaya hoon..he bites her earlobe.

 **Purvi (yelping in pain):** ouchhhh…thoda aaram se..dard hota hai..

 **Daya (naughty):** achaa….toh tum mujhe sikhaa dena..honeymoon tak toh sab set ho hi jaayega..

She giggles shyly as he softly kisses her lips and gently and lovingly closes her in an embrace..

What started out as a friendly conversation a year back has truly led them to a new journey or love and realization….

...…..THE END...…..

 **Thank you all for loving this new Jodi...I loved writing about them. Yes their personalities are quite opposite..Daya is more of a strong, silent type and Purvi is this small, petite girl...**

 **I hope you like this last chapter. hopefully I will write some one-shots about them...keep reading...Take care :)**


End file.
